COLMILLOS SALVAJES
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Onodera Ritsu despues de aver tomado el metro fue violado por un lobo
1. MIEDO

**COLMILLOS SALVAJES**

* * *

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ Aqui traigo un nuevo proyecto, esta basado con algunos de mis personajes de mi otro Fic: _**Loup-Garou**_

se que es muy pronto el querer hacer un nuevo fic, y mas por el echo de que no he terminado el anterior y es muy posible que aparezcan personajes que aun no he hecho publicos en _**Loup-Garou**_...pero aclaro que en ese otro proyecto mio son sus apariciones originales y por eso los invito a que lo lean para que asi tal vez vayan viendo de quienes se tratan, ah y pues como ya lo dije no he actualizado el de _**Loup-Garou**_ en estos dias y me demoro mucho...por lo tanto apenas hirian viendo como son los personajes mios que saldrian en esta nueva historia!

En este resiente fic que pienso hacer seria practicamente el segundo donde pienso usarlos, para que mis lectores no se confundan!

Asi que les invito a darse una vuelta en _**Loup-Garou!**_ n_n

 _ **Resumen:**_ Onodera Ritsu un joven independiente de 25 años con un carácter irritable, era terco, desconfiado y algunas veces ingenuo, con bajo autoestima que a pesar de ser heredero de la Editorial Onodera, trabajaba como Editor en Marukawa Shoten en el departamento " Esmeralda"; nunca se imagino que el destino lo reencontraria al que fue el amor de su vida hace 10 años y que precisamente se tratara de su jefe Takano Masamune, con el cual ahora mantenía en secreto una relación, pero a pesar de todo lo que habia sucedido entre ambos en el pasado era feliz…

 _ **Hasta hace…**_

 _ **Tan solo…**_

 _ **Una semana…**_

 _ **Una noche…**_

 _ **Después de…Terminar…El…Trabajo!**_

 _ **Y tomar…El…Metro…Como Siempre…**_

 _ **Mismo dia…Que Fue Violado!, Por un Enorme Lobo!**_

 _ *****(OMEGAVERSE)*****_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1. MIEDO**_

En la oscuridad de un apartamento, sobre la cama se encontraba un castaño abrazando sus piernas.

A una corta distancia de donde se encontraba, su telefono que se encontraba frente a el empezo a vibrar.

Ritsu levanto la mirada observando el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

En eso se escucho el tiembre sonar.

Afuera.

Takano tenia pegado a la oreja se celular mientras tocaba al mismo tiempo el tiembre.

-vamos, se que estas ahi-decia en sus adentros el pelinegro.

Mientras que adentro.

Onodera volvio a ocultar su cara en sus rodillas, ignorando el costante ruido del timbre y a su celular.

-No saldre...no puedo hacerlo...no...no quiero ver a nadie-pensaba el castaño.

Al ver que no lograria que su chico saliera.

Masamune un tanto decepcionado se retiro entrando a su departamento.

-Perdon...perdoname Takano-san-se lamentaba Ritsu-pero no estoy preparado...aun...aun no puedo hacerlo...no desde aquella vez-

El ojiverde llevaba en confinamiento desde hace 3 dias, en esos dias no se atrevia a salir de su casa ni para ir al trabajo, sus compañeros en Marukawa lo llamaban constantemente preguntando como se encontraba, pero siempre les decia lo mismo, que no tenian nada de que preocuparse que estaba bien. era mas que obio que con eso no los combencia pero que agradecia que no le preguntaran nada mas deseandole que esperaban que se recuperara y que siempre contaria con ellos.

Ha Takano era al que no podia engañar, no desde lo que paso hace una semana que estuvo hospitalizado.

Y todo comenzo una noche que tomo el metro.

Ese horrible dia que lo marco para siempre y le daba terror salir y mas de noche, no queria volver a toparse por nada del mundo otra vez a esa criatura.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Notas finales del capítulo:**

 _ **Se que es muy corto el capy, pero hasta qui quise que fuese el inicio de la historia...**_

 _ **Y que mejor que empezar con nuestro adorable Ritsu! :P**_

 _ **Posdata: no se cuanto me demore en subir la sig. actualizacion, solo espero que para quienes le dieran una oportunida y lo hayan leido haya sido de su agrado!, y ya despues dire de cuales son de mis personajes de loup-Garou principales!**_

 _ **Bye, hasta la proxima actualizacion!**_


	2. EL ODIO DE YOKOZAWA

**_Aqui traje tan pronto el sig capitulo, este lo hizo por que se me hace un bueno comienzo para narrar la historia y que mejor que empezar con Yokozawa!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 2. EL ODIO DE YOKOZAWA_**

En Marukawa.

-Es que no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo!-espetaba el Oso gruñon.

-Pues yo no tengo por que dudar de el-hablo Takano cruzando los brazos mirando serio a su amigo.

Takano y Yokozawa se encontraban discutiendo desde hace media hora, el tema de discusion era el mismo de siempre.

-Te oigo y no puedo creer que "ese" te tenga tan cegado-dijo Yokozawa incredulo y con enojo.

-Yokozawa te recuerdo que "ese" es mi novio-

-Claro, y como no olvidar que una vez mas te esta viendo la cara como lo hizo hace 10 años-

-Otra vez sigues con lo mismo-se froto la sien Masamune con fastidio-...Yokozawa entiende que al que amo es a el-

-PUES NUNCA LO ACEPTARE! YO SOLO VEO QUE ESE MALDITO SOLO ESTA JUGANDO CONTIGO OTRA VEZ!-grito Yokozawa sumamente colerico.

-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE EXPRESES ASI DE ONODERA! DELANTE DE MI LO RESPETAS Y SI NO LO PUEDES HACER HASTA QUI LLEGO NUESTRA AMISTAD!-

Takafumi por primera vez vio un claro odio en los ojos del pelinegro.

-Maldita sea, Masamune ya despierta tu en verdad le creiste esa absurda historia que dijo-

-El no tendria motivos para mentir!-

-Claro que lo tiene yo estoy mas que seguro que el se estuvo revolcando con otro imbecil-

-Yokozawa...ten mucho cuidado con lo que sale de tu boca-advirtio Takano ya harto de esa discusion.

-Date cuenta de una maldita vez, EL SOLO TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON ESA CARA DE MOSCA MUERTA QUE SE CARGA!, PERO SABES QUE YO NO LE CREO NADA DE LO QUE TE HAYA DICHO EN EL HOSPITAL!-

-PUES TAL VEZ TU NO LE HAYAS CREIDO PERO YO SI!-

Takano tomo unos papeles y dio media vuelta pretendiendo marcharse.

-No se por que no te das cuenta de que yo en verdad...te amo-susurro Yokozawa.

El editor en jefe se detuvo a mitad de la puerta.

-Yokozawa...entiende que tu para mi seras siempre mi mejor amigo...pero entiende de una buena vez que jamas podre verte como tu quieres...-

Takafumi oprimio con fuerza los puños.

-Y me disculpo en no poder corresponder a esos sentimientos que dices que desperte en ti...pero para mi Onodera sera siempre el unico-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

Al verse solo.

El Oso gruñon golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

-MALDITO ONODERA! NO SABES COMO TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! PODRAS ENGAÑAR A TODOS MENOS A MI! TU NO ERAS MAS QUE UNA PUTA-grito con todo el odio y desprecio que sentio sintiendo como las lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Pero ya llegara el dia que tu jueguito se terminara...y todos de veran como realmente eres un completo farsente, mentiroso y traidor-se limpio las lagrimas de la cara-...tu no mereces a Masamune no te lo mereces ojala nunca hubieras vuelto a su vida asi tal vez el y yo estariamos juntos, por que yo en verdad si lo amo y siempre lo amare!-

Era evidente que Yokozawa no podria siquiera imaginarse lo que la vida le tenia preparado para el y que le haria reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que le haya sucedido a Ritsu y por que razon Yokozawa no le cree!**_

 _ **bueno hasta la proxima actualizacion! y gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **bye, bye**_


	3. YO ESTUVE ALLI, POR ESO LE CREO

_**CAPITULO 3. YO ESTUVE ALLI, POR ESO LE CREO**_

Era medio dia.

Y afuera justo en frente de cierto edificio, se encontraba estacionado un deportivo rojo.

-Sigo pensando que mejor seria que yo te acompañara-dijo Akihiko-por si alguien llegara a aprovecharse de ti!-

-Usagi-san, no digas tonterias-señalo Misaki fulminandolo con la mirada por lo que acaba de insinuar-solo quiero hablar con el-

-Pues por eso mismo-insistio el peliplata serio-vaz a estar solo con "el" en su departamento-

-Lo dices como si fuese a saltarme encima mio-

-Pues puede que lo haga, por eso yo te voy a acompañar-

-De ninguna manera-dijo saliendo del auto-esto es algo que tengo que hablar en privado con el y eso quiere decir que tu no puedes escuchar-

-Misaki...-

-Tu espera aqui, en lo que me tarde-

Cerro la puerta dando media vuelta caminando a las puertas del edificio.

-Tsk...-Usami bufo molesto sacando un cigarrillo.

El castaño se dirigio directamente al ascensor, presionando el boton del piso a donde queria ir sabiendo perfectamente cual era.

La mirada de Misaki era muy seria, bastante inusual en alguien como el que era una persona alegre, algo tsunadere y muy explosivo pero no era para menos que por primera vez en su vida se pusiera serio, si lo que venia a tratar era muy serio.

Las puertas se abrieron indicando que llego a su destino.

A paso rapido se acerco a la puerta del apartamento que buscaba.

Llamo tocando el timbre, esperando que la persona que venia a ver se encontrara dentro.

En ese instante la puerta se abria muy despacio.

-Onodera-san?!...-dijo Misaki.

-Si...soy yo en que puedo ayudarte?-confirmo Ritsu abriendo completamente la puerta extrañado al ver de que se trataba de un muchacho.

-Yo...he venido a hablar con usted-

-sobre que?, disculpa pero no se quien eres?!-declaro sorprendiendose de que un chico universitario si no se equivocaba viniera a hablar con el y le intrigaba el saber por que motivo seria y mas si ambos eran unos completos extraños que jamas se habian visto en la vida.

-El asunto por el que yo estoy aqui parado frente a su puerta...es muy importante y sumamente delicado-

Al ver la expresion tan seria en la cara del muchacho.

Ritsu sabia que no estaba bromeando asi que lo dejo pasar.

Fueron a la sala y le ofrecio un poco de te, cosa que Misaki acepto con gusto.

Onodera que no se habia percatado noto que entre los 2 habia una similitud muy parecida, los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño aunque el contrario tuviese el cabello mas oscuro y los ojos verdes tambien un poco mas oscuros, pero a final de cuantas eran muy parecidos que hasta podrian llegar a ser hermanos.

-Y dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Oh! si disculpe mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi...-

-Un placer Misaki, ahora dime que te trae hasta aqui?-

Misaki dejo la taza en la mesa.

-Es sobre lo que le paso-

El rostro de Ritsu paledicio y el temor se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Sobre lo que paso?, disculpa pero a que te refieres, Misaki-un?-

-Onodera-san...quiero que sepa que yo le creo-

-Tu!, y por que un muchacho como tu que jamas e visto en mi vida me creeria?!-

-Se que no nos conocemos y que deseguro no confia ni cree en lo que le estoy diciendo...pero es la verdad yo le creo-

-Misaki-kun...-

-Escucheme onegai...se lo que sucedio en aquel dia-

-Y como es que puedo saber que me estas diciendo la verdad?!-cuestino Ritsu desconfiando.

-La razon es que por que yo presencie todo lo que sucedio...por que yo estuve alli, por eso yo le creo cuando le dijo a las autoridades que usted fue violado por un lobo!-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. LOS RECUERDOS DE LO QUE SUCEDIO!

_**CAPITULO 4. LOS RECUERDOS DE LO QUE SUCEDIO!**_

Ya la nocha habia echo acto de presencia.

Ritsu se encontraba desnudo en la cama a medio tapar con Takano a su lado en las mismas condisiones durmiendo placidamente.

El de ojos verdes se incorporo un poco, observando con detenimiento el rostro del pelinegro.

-Ha...pesar de que estoy con Takano-san...y cuando sus manos me tocan...-pensaba el pelicastaño nostalgico-no puedo olvidar cuando "el" con esas grandes garras recorrio...todo mi cuerpo-

Onodera se perdio en sus recuerdos, mas especificamente en la platica que tuvo con Misaki, y en aquellos que lo dejaron marcado de por vida.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **-Le digo que yo estuve alli cuando...ah, usted le paso aquello-dijo Misaki algo incomodo.**_

 _ **Ritsu estaba desconsertado, sorprendido y a la vez enojado.**_

 _ **-Si tu viste todo por que no declareste...-cuestiono molesto-la policia dijo que todos murieron, nadie me dijo que huviese otro sobreviviente...-**_

 _ **-Por que...mi "casero" se encargo de que yo no saliera afectado en todo eso...y mucho menos queria que yo estuviera involucrado en algo como eso!-**_

 _ **-Tu casero?-**_

 _ **-Hai, se llama Usagi digo Usami Akihiko-**_

 _ **Y la sorpresa fue mayuscula para Ritsu.**_

 _ **-Tu...vives con Usami-san?-**_

 _ **-Hai, por que?, ¿lo conoce?-**_

 _ **-Conocerlo yo fui su editor cuando trabajaba en la editorial de mi padre-**_

 _ **Takahashi se sorprendio mucho ya que Usagi nunca le habia comentado nada al respecto de aver tenido otro editor a parte de Aikawa-san.**_

 _ **-Bueno...el fue el que me trajo de echo esta a afuera en la entrada esperandome en lo que usted y yo hablamos-**_

 _ **-Sinceramente, Misaki-kun...no se para que quieres hablar sobre eso, nadie me ha creido y de nada sirve que tu lo confirmes solo pensaran que estas loco igual como la policia penso de mi cuando di mi declaracion de lo que ocurrio-**_

 _ **Ritsu se aventuro en aquellos recuerdos tormentosos.**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **-Ya te vaz Ricchan?-pregunto Kisa.**_

 _ **-Hai, hoy termine muy rapido mi trabajo-señalo Ritsu guardando sus cosas-asi que por hoy me retiro, nos vemos hasta mañana-**_

 _ **-Hai, Ricchan que descanses-**_

 _ **-Arigato-**_

 _ **-Onodera...-llamo Takano.**_

 _ **Ritsu se volteo un poco a verlo.**_

 _ **-Esta noche ire a tu casa, "necesito" hablar contigo asi que en lo que termine el trabajo me esperas!-**_

 _ **El ojiverde se puso nervioso al entender la indirecta de ese "necesito", y muy bien sabia que esta noche no iva a descansar precisamente.**_

 _ **Al ver que Takano no le quitaba la vista de encima, era mas que obio que esperaba su respuesta.**_

 _ **-Eh...eh esta bien-**_

 _ **Sin decir nada mas el pelinegro regreso su atencion a unos papeles.**_

 _ **Onodera se encamino hasta el elevador.**_

 _ **Ya afuera de la Editorial.**_

 _ **El pelicastaño caminaba por las oscuras calles con muy poca gente andando por ahi.**_

 _ **Reviso la hora.**_

 _ **Y salio corriendo que casi ya era la hora que pasaba el tren.**_

 _ **Corrio a todo lo que podia a la estacion, viendo que efectivamente las ultimas personas ya estaban abordando, corrio mas a prisa logrando llegar.**_

 _ **-Uuuff!, por poco y no llego-se dijo Ritsu un poco agitado por la corrida.**_

 _ **Ya habiendo normalizado su respiracion, observo que casi no habia muchas personas abordo, sin darle importancion a eso tomo asiento esperando llegar pronto a casa.**_

 _ **Solo habian transcurrido 2 horas y por alguna razon que no se explicaba una extraña sensacion le estrujaba el pecho.**_

 _ **Era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuese a suceder.**_

 _ **Se autoconvencio de que solo eran los nervios que sentia.**_

 _ **De pronto el metro se detuvo de golpe frenando de forma muy brusca.**_

 _ **-Pero ¿que pasa?-**_

 _ **-Que esta sucediendo?!-**_

 _ **-Solo esto faltaba-**_

 _ **Escucho los reclamos de los demas pasajeros, y suspiro resignado al ver demoraria en llegar a casa.**_

 _ **Transcurrio 1 hora mas y aun seguian parados.**_

 _ **Las personas empezaban a fastidiarse y molestarse mucho por el retraso, y mas por el echo de que el conductor nisiquiera daba aviso de lo que sucedia.**_

 _ **De pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe y al mismo tiempo el tren tuvo una pequeña sacudida, cosa que pudo un tanto nerviosos a los pasajeros.**_

 _ **Y en ese mismo instante sin esperarcelo las luces se apagaron.**_

 _ **Habian quedado en completa oscuridad.**_

 _ **Al ver lo que sucedia.**_

 _ **Las personas tuvieron que sacar sus celulares para poder iluminar el lugar.**_

 _ **Ritsu hizo lo mismo que los demas, y aunque no lo demostrara por dentro estaba muriendose del miedo, ya le estaba pareciendo muy extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo.**_

 _ **En ese mismo momento se hoyo el fuerte ruido de algo romperse.**_

 _ **Los pasajeros se asusto mucho sin saber que era lo que pasaba y en tan solo en cuestion de minutos se escucho un horrible grito de muerte acompañado de un rugido.**_

 _ **El terror de Ritsu se apodero de el sin saber que hacer y mucho menos que era lo que ocurria, el lugar se lleno de gritos y otros pidiendo ayuda y piedad.**_

 _ **Apenas y podia ver con la luz de su telefono sangre derramada en los asientos y ventanas.**_

 _ **Biendo lo que pasaba las demas personas gritaban de horror y absuluto miedo se empujaban unos a otros tratando de huir de la muerte y poder salvar sus vidas.**_

 _ **Onodera se habia quedado paralizado sin darse cuenta a tiempo de que alguien lo empujado, ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza sobre los asientos.**_

 _ **Antes de caer en la inconciencia lo ultimo que escucho fueron los terribles y agonizantes gritos de los pasajaros implorando por ayuda.**_

 _ **El ojiverde comenzo a despertar, tocandose la cabeza ya que sentia que le dolia por el fuerte golpe que resivio.**_

 _ **Se dio cuenta de que la luz habia ya regresado.**_

 _ **Pero cuando pudo enfocar mejor la vista, vio con espanto y horror como el interior del tren se lleno de sangre y mucho cuerpos completamente destrozados habia cesos esparcidos por todas partes.**_

 _ **Ritsu no pudo evitar el vomitar por la horrible imagen.**_

 _ **Temblando del miedo logro ponerse de pie.**_

 _ **Rapidamente busco tomo su telefono que es que tiro a su lado, las manos le temblaban mucho sin poder marcar para pedir ayuda.**_

 _ **Justo en ese instante logro escuchar un gruñido.**_

 _ **Despegando su vista del celular, observo ahi justo al frente a una no tan larga distancia que los separaba, un enorme vulto de pelo rojo que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de una mujer.**_

 _ **Al ver que lo que hacia era devorar las entrañas de aquella persona, Ritsu dejo caer de sus manos el telefono dandose cuenta muy tarde de eso.**_

 _ **El ruido hizo que la extraña criatura se girara.**_

 _ **Ritsu temblo mucho mas del panico al ver que la criatura se trataba de un lobo.**_

 _ **La enorme bestia gruño mostrando sus fauces llenas de sangre.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo 2 veces el ojiverde se giro para salir corriendo en busca de la salida.**_

 _ **El lobo fue mas rapido que el y lo empujo haciendo que volviera a golpearse la cabeza.**_

 _ **Ritsu volvio a ver borroso pero veia perfectamente la cara de aquel lobo, y creyo que sufriria el mismo destino de aquellas personas.**_

 _ **Pero nada de eso sucedio.**_

 _ **Lo unico que supo antes de desmayarse, sintio las garras de aquella bestia recorer su cuerpo y despues como le quitaba la ropa destorzandosela toda por completo emitiendo gruñidos y ladridos.**_

 _ **Poco despues lo unico que vio fue pura oscuridad.**_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

-Hai! recuerdo muy bien cuando yo estaba despertando despues de que me golpeara la cabeza al aver sido empujado-dijo Misaki pensativo-...cuando recobre la conciencia lo vi a usted tirado en el piso...-

Ritsu se abrazo a si mismo al recordar a aquello.

-Usted estaba completamente desnudo y aquel enorme animal estaba sobre usted violando...-

El heredero de la Editorial Onodera cerro con fuerza los ojos al acordarse de eso.

-Yo...no sabia que hacer al respeto y opte por permanecer tiro sin moverme simulando que yo...estaba muerto y espere hasta que todo terminara...poco despues vio como ese lobo se marcho rompiendo una de las ventanas-

Misaki agacho la cabeza con impotencia.

-A las pocas horas...llego la policia cuando yo apenas despertaba-señalo Ritsu con la voz quebrada.

-Por eso queria hablar con usted Onodera-san...-

-Onegai, solo llamame Ritsu-

-Ritsu-an...he venido hasta aqui para pedirle que me perdone-

El editor se volteo un poco a mirarlo sin entender a que se referia.

-Le pido que me perdone por no aver echo nada para poder impedir que le sucediara algo como eso!-suplico Misaki reteniendo las lagrimas.

-No estaba en tus manos el poder hacer algo Misaki...solo date cuenta apenas eras un muchacho y no podias enfrentarte a aquella criatura-

-Pero...tal vez yo si huvie...-

-No, Misaki...Kami-sama sabe por que pasan las cosas, tal vez estaba en mi destino que me pasara esto...asi que no te sientas culpable de nada lo echo, echo esta y no se puede retroceder el tiempo-

Misaki no se sentia del todo convencido.

Ya habiendo dado terminado el asunto.

Ritsu despidio a Misaki deseandole que se cuidara y que le mandara saludos a Usami de su parte.

Fin de Flash Back.

-Onodera, Onodera-llamo Takano preocupado.

-Eh, que sucede Takano-san?-pregunto el ojiverde saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-Eso te pregunto yo...llevas un buen rato muy pensativo y ya es de madrugada-cuestino serio.

-Gomen nasai! no me percate de la hora que era-

-Como sea...solo vuelve a dormir y no te vuelvas a perder en tu mundo de fantasia, "pequeño principe mimado"-

-Grrr!, a veces quisiera estrangularlo-penso Onodera fulminandolo.

Haciendole caso al pelinegro se volvio a acostar cubriendose con las sabanas, para intentar volverse a dormir.

Masamune fingia estar dormmido.

-Juro por Kami-sama que algun dia encontrare a ese lobo, Ritsu...lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que eres tu...y matare a ese desgraciado por lo que te hizo!-

Esos eran los pensamientos del ojos avellana, sin imaginarse que el destino la tenia algo preparado no solo para el sino para su amado.

En un lugar muy lejos de alli.

Por ahi en el bosque un lugar oculto de la civilizacion y del hombre.

-SUELTENME! SUELTENME!-espetaba con fuerza un hombre atado a unas cadenas intentando soltarse-Te lo juro...era ella, era ella-

-Ototo, ya basta-suplico la voz de alguien mas con preocupacion.

-No, no, no tu no entiendes Onii-san...-rogaba con decesperacion y anciedad-era ella te lo juro la via era ella, era ella...-

-Por Madre Gaia, hermano sabes que eso es imposible-trato de hacerle entrar en razon.

-NO, NO, NO! ERA ELLA, YO LA VI ERA ELLA REGRESO!, REGRESO PARA ESTAR CONMIGO! PARA ESTAR A MI LADO! PARA ESTAR AL LADO DE NUESTRO HIJO! ERA ELLA, ERA ELLA!-

Las cadenas eran agitadas con suma violancia y brusquedad, a aquel decesperado hombre trataba por todos los medios soltarse.

-Ototo entiendelo "ella" esta muerta...y nunca va a volver-

-NOOOOOOOO! ESO ES MENTIRA ELLA NO A MUERTO, NO A MUERTO ELLA ESTA VIVA! VIVAAAA!-

Aquel hombre grito completamente fuera de si muy enfurecido.

Mientras que el otro que estaba con el, sintio mucha pena y tristesa al ver el estado de su hermano.

-ERA ELLA, ERA ELLA, ERA ELLAAAAAA! PRISCILLAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	5. DESPUES DE LA CALMA BIENE LA TORMENTA

_**CAPITULO 5. DESPUES DE LA CALMA BIENE LA TORMENTA**_

Un nuevo dia habia llegado y asi dando un nuevo comienzo.

En la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

Misaki se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos con una mirada de nostalgia, fingiendo prestar atencion a la clase que daba Miyagi-sensei.

En eso sono campana anunciando que las clases habian terminado.

Los estudiantes se retiraban muy tranquilamente meintras que otros seguian en sus lugaras charlando muy alegres, aguardando que el resto se retiraran.

Aun distraido Takahashi guardaba sus utiles.

Justo en ese instante cierto pelirrubio de mirada gris que se encontraba a su lado sentado no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Oye, Misaki-

El castaño salio de su aturdimiendo al oir que lo llamaban.

-Eh...oh, hola Shinobu que pasa?-pregunto tomado por sorpresa.

-Como que, que pasa?!-cuestino Shinobu frunciendo el ceño-eso te pregunto yo a ti, haz estado distraido toda la clase-

Desde hace unos dias mucho antes de lo sucedido en el metro, habia dado por termianda la supuesta "amistad" que habia tenido con Sumi-sempai cuando en una ocasion que Usagi-san vino a recogerlo como siempre, el de lentes intento besarlo delante de toda la escuela, sino hubiera sido por que el ojivioleta se dio cuenta tiempo poniendole un hasta aqui publicamente dejando muy en claro ante todos que estaba saliendo con alguien y que jamas iva a correspenderle.

Keichii al verse rechazado hizo tal escandalo, gritando a todo pulmon que como era posible que no se fijaba en el que era alguien, y mas que prefiriera andarse revolcando con Takahashi que no era mas que un inseguro, escualido e insignificante chico que jamas iva a dejar de ser un perdedor y que nunca dejaria de ser un don nadie sin talento ni gracia y que con esa cara de niño bueno no engañaba a nadie.

Misaki habia quedado destrozado al aver sido humillado cruelmente y mas darse cuenta de que a aquel que creia su amigo no lo era en realidad, y por fin se convencio de que Usagi-san siempre tubo razon en desconfiar de el y advertirle que dejara de juntarse con el.

En ese tiempo cuando vio que para Sumi le daba lo mismo si le volvia hablar o no y mucho menos si lo perdonaba o no, recalcandole sin el menor tacto posible que no se creyera tan importante como si fuera la gran cosa, que fue tan ingenuo y estupido para creer que tenian una "amistad", cosa que jamas significo nada para el, que la unica razon por la que lo aguanto fue para utilizarlo y poder hacercarse a Usami-san y quitarselo. despues de eso conocio a Takatsuki Shinobu un chico de caracter muy serio que mantenia muy seguido el ceño fruncido, al principio le parecio muy extraño que alguien como Shinobu que apesar de ser de familia de dinero y que era el hijo del Director de la Universidad como lo era de antisocial agregandole que siempre estaba de mal humor y que ambos eran totalmente 2 polos opuestos quisiera que fueran amigos.

-En serio?...carai no me habia dado cuenta-dijo Misaki otra vez distraido.

Shinobu fruncio mas el ceño.

-Oye, Uchiha! ven aca arriba?!-llamo Shinobu alzando la voz atrayendo la atencion de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el salon, incluso la de Miyagi que nego con la cabeza al ver que a su chico le gustaba ser el centro de atencion.

-¿Por que llamaste a Sasuke-san?-cuestiono Misaki muy nervioso.

-No me cambies la conversacion...y ya en serio que te sucede?-dijo fastidiado.

-Nada...no me pasa nada-

-Misaki, ya en serio dime la verdad-

Mas el ojiverde no dijo nada.

El ojigris estubo apunto de perder la paciencia, ante el silencio de su amigo hasta que se dio cuenta de cual era el problema.

-Oye no me digas que todavia sigues pensando en lo que sucedio con Sumi?!-se cruzo de brazos.

Misaki dio un pequeño brinco al verse descubierto.

En cambio Shinobu abrio la boca sorprendido a pesar de tener el ceño arrugado, de que efectivamente acerto en lo que dijo.

-Que pasa aqui?-pregunto la seria voz de un chico de piel clara, cabellos azabaches con tonos azules y ojos negros que vestia un atuendo igual negro incluyendo los labios tambien pintados del mismo color.

Este chico era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha que provenia de cuna de oro, era un tipo muy extraño al parecer de Misaki, que no entendia como fue que acabaron siendo amigos de ese sujeto, Sasuke era una personal para nada sociable de pocos amigos, caracter huraño aparte de que era el estudiante mas popular entre las chicas como Shinobu, tenia un hermano mayor quien se habia revelado ante su familia para ser Chef, el moreno apenas con tan solo 19 años y estaba comprometido con la capitana de porristas Haruno Sakura que era la unica primogenita de los Haruno, cosa que ni Misaki ni Shinobu podian entender como era que un chico tan "Emo" e inteligente como lo era el Uchiha pudiera andar con esa chica de voz chillona que no era mas que una hipocrita, arrogante, ofresida y caprichosa.

-Pues Uchiha, aqui Misaki que no a dejado de pensar en "Sumi"-la informo Shinobu.

-Es en serio?!...Misaki, ya superalo hace 3 dias que ese idiota se transfirio a otra escuela despues de la escena que armo frente a todos-

-Ya lo se!, Sasuke-san! despues de que casi perjudico a Usagi-san al decir que ambos estabamos saliendo-musito Misaki sonrojado-era ilogico que no se cambiara de universidad para evitar el escandalo-

-Ay, no lo tomes tan a pecho, despues de todo ya la gente sospechaba que Usami-san era Gay-dijo Shinobu como lo mas obio-...y mira a nadie parece importarle eso-

-Claro para ti es facil decir eso, despues de todo a ustedes no fueron a los que humillaron frente a todo el colegio-

-Misaki, ya superalo-dijo Sasuke soltando un cansado suspiro.

-Ademas acuerdate que yo estoy saliendo con Miyagi que es 17 años mayor que yo-le recordo Shinobu como si nada.

-Sabes Shinobu, sigo sin comprender como es que sales con Miyagi-sensei, si el antes fue tu cuñado y estuvo casado con tu hermana!-señalo Misaki con asombro.

-Simple, eso fue obra del "destino"-

-Aqui va otra vez con esa tonteria del "destino"-penso Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Justo en ese momento el maestro Kamijou iva entrando al salon, sino fuera por que casi era tirada por una mancha rosada.

-SASUUUKEEE-KUUUUN!-se oyo la exagerada exclamacion de una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes que encontro corriendo, lazandose sobre el azabache pegandosele como lapa ante unos sorprendidos Shinobu y Misaki.

-Mocosa irrespetuosa!-siseo por lo bajo Hiroki aguantandose las ganas de querer lanzarle a la ojiverde el libro que traia en las manos.

-Señorita Haruno, no entre corriendo al salon-regaño Miyagi.

Un goteron les cayo por la sien a Misaki y Shinobu, que aun se preguntaban como era que su amigo soportaba a esa plasta rosa y plana.

-Sasuke-kun, llevaba un buen rato buscandote-señalo Sakura melosa aun sin dejar de abrazarlo restregando su cuerpo de forma insinuante-acuerdate que hoy quedaste en invitarme a "cenar"-

Algunas chicas que aun seguian alli fulminaban a la pelichicle, la mayoria con rabia y envidia, otras lloraban a mares por la lastima de que el Uchiha ya no estuviera disponible.

En cambio el Demoni Kamijou hacia una mueca molesto, sin entender que era lo que las alumnas veian en el chico Uchiha.

-Sakura...podrias soltarme-dijo Sasuke con hastio tratando de alejar de si a la pelirrosa de su cuerpo.

-Jooo!, Sasuke-kun eres muy malo-hizo un puchero-PERO ERES MUY COOL!-grito con corazones en los ojos.

-Tsk! maldicion-se quejo el pelinegro sobandose la cabeza ya que le estaba dando una fuerte migraña.

-Y mira Sasuke-kun, hoy me arregle especialmente para ti-

El azabache poso su oscura mirada en el cuerpo de la chica, Haruno traia puesto un top rosa claro, con un pantalon corto blanco y una botas largas y tambian blacnas de tacon muy alto y sobre la cabeza apesar de que la ojiverde tenia el cabello corto usaba una diadema roja y unas muchas pulseras en los brazos.

-Y que opinas de mi atuendo Sasuke-kun?!-pregunto Sakura seductoramente.

-Humm!...esta bien-fue lo unico que dijo.

-KYYYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUN POR ESO TE AMOOO!-chillo Sakura besandolo en los labios.

-Puaj...-pensaron Shinobu y Misaki.

Miyagi unicamente halzo los hombros y miro para arriba, sin comprender a los jovenes de hoy en dia.

Y Hiroki solo azoto su mano en la frente ante su parecer, tan patetica escena de novios acaramelados.

-Te esperare a que me recojas esta noche Sasuke-kun-le lanzo un beso al aire guiñandole el ojo.

Al ver que la chica salio del salon.

Rapidamente el pelirrubio y el castaño se arrimaron con el azabache.

-Oye Uchiha, ¿como es que te puede gustar esa plasta plana?-cuestiono Shinobu con asco-de solo ver cuando la besas me proboca nauseas-

-Pues yo no soy de criticar a las personas, pero por esta vez yo estoy de acuerdo con Shinobu-dijo Misaki.

-Pues ya no tienen que preocuparse mas...-informo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Que?!-

-Por que mas pronto de lo que se imaginan...voy a romper con Sakura-dijo con una voz de ultratumba mostrando una seria mirada y una sonrisa que daba escalofrios.

Ha veces cuando el Uchiha se comportaba de esa forma y ponia ese tipo de caras, que unicamente un Emo sabia poner les daba un miedo el acercarsele hasta juraban ver que los negros ojos del Pelinegro cambiaban a rojos, no sabian a que se referia con eso, pero fuera lo que fuera lo apoyarian y mas si se trataba de dejar a Sakura, aunque desde hace un tiempo que Sasuke se portaba muy extraño mas de lo usual, casi no hacistia mucho a clases a pesar de tener las mejores notas, se desaparecia por dias y hacia todo lo posible por evitar a Sakura que siempre lo llamaba constantemente para que salieran.

-Bueno, yo me largo ya-dijo Sasuke.

-Que te vaya bien Sasuke-san-dijo Misaki-y me saludas a Sai-

El azabache hizo una seña con la mano despidiendose.

-En verdad Sasuke-san es un personaje muy raro-

-¿Y que esperabas? de un "Emo"?-

-Hai, muy cierto-rio Takahashi recordando ese detalle.

 *** . * . ***

En otra parte de Japon.

Hospital Haruno.

Era uno de los hospitales mas famosos e importantes, pertenecian a los Grandes Empresarios Kotoro y Natsuko Haruno, que eran reconocidos mundialmente por todo el pais, ya que eran una de las familias mas adineras despues de los Usami, los Takatsuki, los Sumi, los Onodera, los Uzumaki y por ultimo los Uchiha.

Los Haruno eran dueños de las tiendas de ropa mas importantes, como lo eran de perfumerias, restaurantes y hoteles incluso eran dueños del Gran Museo de Arte Haruno's, pero la familia siempre siempre prefirio la medicina, ya que el linaje Haruno siempre se dedico mas a la sanacion desde tiempos atras.

En una de las oficinas-cosultorios que tenia la placa con el nombre de Dr. Ariiel.

Se encontraba un hombre de buen parecido sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, su cabello era lacio y rojo con tonos rosados que colgaba cerca de sus mejillas que enmarcaban su rostro y una gruesa trenza en la parte porterior de su pelo que le llegaba solo a la mitad de la espalda, su piel era un poco oscura y poseia una mirada de ojos azules oscuros como el mar que radiaban bondad pero al mismo tiempo seriedad, usaba unas elegantes gafas negras y en la parte derecha sobre el labio superior tenia un lunar.

Este apuesto Doctor pelirrojo era Tom Ariiel un medico de 48 años que nisiquiera los aparentaba, procedia de España y se dedicaba a tratar los casos sobre personas con trastornos mentales y esquizofrenia, tambien practicaba la ginecologia mas que nada le gustaba mucho realizar revisiones de hembarazos y antender partos.

Toc, Toc.

-Adelante!-dijo al escuchar que tocaban.

-Ariiel-sensei, me pidieron que le avisara que su amigo acaba de llegar-dijo Nowaki asomandose por el umbral de la puerta.

-Arigato, Nowaki-kun dile que pase y ya puedes regresar a tus labores-

-Hai, Ariiel-sensei...-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Nowaki fue transferido al Hospital Haruno hace tan solo 3 dias y este era su cuarto dia trabajando ahi, las personas eran muy amables en especial Tom-sensei, que fue el primero que lo trato con mas amabilidad ganandose todo su respeto ya que era un gran medico.

El ojiazul se acerco a un hombre muy joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Sensei ha dicho que puede pasar, Namikaze-san-

-Arigato, jovencito!-agradecio con una radiate sonrisa yendo al consultorio de su colega y amigo.

Adentro el pelirrojo ordenaba sus cosas para poder resivir a su visita.

-Ohayo, Tom que gusto volver a verte!-abrio de golpe la puerta exclamando muy feliz.

-Hola! Minato a pasado mucho tiempo-

-Muy cierto amigo...-tomo haciendo frente al escritorio-y veo que aun sigues mezclando el castellano con el japones!-señalo sonriendo.

El recien llegado era Namikaze Minato un rubio de ojos zafiro y tez blanca de 41 años, apesar de aver nacido en japon, habia vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos donde estudio medicina donde justamente el y Tom se conocieron, y tiempo despues de terminar la carrera contrajo nupcias con la Famosa Modelo Kushina Uzumaki con quien tuvo solo 3 hijos, años despues ante la infidelidad de la pelirroja y los prejuicios de su esposa por repudiar la sexualidad de sus hijos varones y que se la pasara gastando el dinero a manos llenas y consintiendo los caprichos de su unica hija se divorciaron quedandose el con la custodia de sus 2 hijos, ya que su hija habia preferido quedarse con Kushina quien antes de divorciarse le exijio una gran cantidad de dinero, despues de la separacion Minato decidio mudarse con sus hijos a Inglaterra a comenzar una nueva vida.

-Pero claro! recordad que soy de Madrid-señalo Tom enarcando una ceja riendo con altaneria.

Minato unicamente rio ante la actitud de su viejo amigo.

-Y dime Minato que te a traido a japon? haz decido solo venir de visita?!-

-No, e venido para quedarme definitivamente-

Y la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro del pelirrojo, jamas se espero que el rubio regresara para quedarse, despues de tantos años de no verse ni saber nada de el.

-Este...vaya esa si que es una gran noticia-

-Ya se que desde que me divorcie de Kushina...no me he comunicado con nadie-

-Sabes Minato, deberia golpearte por aver sido un muy mal amigo, nisiquiera tuviste la delicadeza de contarme lo que sucedia en tu matrimonio-reprocho el español fingiendo estar enojado y dolido.

-Tom...entiendeme, tu sabes cuanto ame a Kushina y me dolio mucho que me traicionara...-hablo muy dolido-y ya no podia soportar mas que maltratara a mis hijos solo por ser homosexuales...-

-Descudia hermano...que yo te entiendo perfectamente-señalo Tom con una expresion muy seria en la cara-siempre dije que esa zorra lo que tenia de "Hermosa Modelo" lo tenia de puta, Minato yo te habia advertido que ella no era mujer para ti-

-Lo se! y tarde me di cuenta de ello-

-Lastima que Naruko es igualita a su Madre y sigue sus mismos pasos-indico Tom arcondandose de la hija mayor de su amigo.

-Hai...hizo todo lo posible en hacerle entender a Naruko que en la vida no siempre es el dinero y la fama-dijo Minato cubriendose los ojos muy triste-pero Kushina termino por envenenarle la cabeza con esas tonterias de que ella algun dia se volveria una famocisima modelo como ella y se casaria con un multimillonario que no fuera un medico mediocre como lo era yo-

-Ay, hermano lo siento mucho por ti-

-Pero ya que...las cosas no se pueden cambiar-declaro Minato recuperando su sonrisa-ahora ya estoy de regreso a mi tierra natal, he hice que me trasladaran a este hospital asi que a partir de ahora trabajo aqui-

Ahora si que el pelirrojo quedo en shock.

-Vaz a trabajar aqui?!-

-Claro, que mejor que el estar con mi mejor amigo casi hermano, Tom Ariiel-

-¿Y tus hijos?-sin salir de su asombro por la noticia.

-Deidara decidio dar clases en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, justo donde Naruto va a estudiar precisamente-

-Y como a estado ese pequeño zorrito, que tienes por hijo?-pregunto Tom sonriendo al recordar a Naruto que era la viva imagen de Minato.

-Bien, Naruto me conto que mañana mismo conocera a su novio-

-Asi que novio. eh?!-

-Hai, lo conocio atra vez de la red, no nos a querido decir quienes, pero nos aseguro que nos vamos a sorprender!-

-En serio!, vaya que a ese niño le encanta hacerse el interesante-

-Hai!- rio Minato.

-Y Deidara aun sigue de pareja con Pain?-

-La verdad no...-dijo ahora poniendose mas serio-al parecer ese muchacho le era infiel a mi hijo con una chica llamada Konan, ese sujeto nunca me dio buena espina-

-Por lo visto le a tocada a Deidara la misma suerte que tu-declaro Ariiel con gracia-solo espero que Naru-chan no pase por lo mismo-

-Yo tambien deseo lo mismo...de lo unico que me alegro es que Deidara no se casara con aquel desgraciado-

-Deidara pensaba casarse con el?!, no lo puedo creer-

-Afortunadamente eso no llego a suceder...y ahora mi hijo no tiene pensado el volver a tener otra relacion, la traicion de Yahiko le afecto mas de lo que me afecto a mi con su madre-

-Al parecer tu familia estan destinados fracazar en el amor-

-Sabes, estoy empezando a creer lo mismo-señalo decaido Minato con pena.

-Y haz sabido algo de tus Sasori y Gaara-kun?!-

-Claro, antes de venir a japon, llame a mi sobrino Sasori para informarle que nos quedariamos permanentemente...-

-Pobre muchacho...desde el accidente donde murieron sus padres, el se ha echo cargo de Gaara-kun-

-Hai!...cuando mi difunto cuñado Kou y su esposa Sarah murieron, Sasori tuvo que dejar los estudios, para cuidar de Gaara que apenas era todavia un bebe-

-Es sorprendente que Sasori siendo tan joven logro sacar adelante a su hermano-

-Asi es, ahora mi sobrino es un famoso artista, se puso "El Escorpion de la Arena Roja" como nombre artistico-

-Ah, Sasori desde que lo conozo, siempre amo el arte desde muy pequeño!-

-Exacto! siempre tuvo un hobby por las marionetas-

-Y Gaara-kun esta estudiando no?!-

-Hai, Gaara tiene la misma edad de Naruto y asiste a la misma universidad a la que mi hijo ira...ya sabes casi se me para el corazon cuando Sasori me dijo que Gaara estaba viviendo solo, ya que el siempre viajaba por su trabajo, asi que le dije que a partir de este momento Gaara se vendria a vivir con nosotros, jamas permitiria que ningun sobrino mio viva solo-

-Me sorprende mucho el cariño que le tienes a tu familia, Minato tu siempre haz sido una buena persona-

-Tom, el echo de que Kushina y yo nos hayamos separado, no quiere decir que no me preocupe por mis sobrinos, ellos sin importar que siguen siendo mi familia y los primos de mis hijos-

-Oye Minato, ¿Kurama sabe que estas aqui?, digo estuviste casado con su hermana y sigues siendo su ex-cuñado!-pregunto el español un tanto preocupado.

-Por supuesto, devido a su trabajo en la empresa no lo he podido ver, pero ayer mismo lo llame y dijo que cuando pueda vendra a visitarnos, y yo espero el ver ya a mis 4 sobrinitos-

-Es sorprendente que una mujer tan dulce como lo es Harmona se enamorara de Kurama, con el caracter que se carga-

-Je, muy cierto despues de todo es el hermano mayor de Kushina-confirmo Minato riendo nervioso.

-Sabias que Satoshi su hijo mayor, salio en las noticias bailando en un antro medio desnudo y completamente ebrio-

-Si, Kurama me platico algo sobre ese insidente-señalo muy incomodo por las travesuras de su sobrino.

El español no pudo evitar soltar un risilla al acordarse del video que subieron a la red, sobre como el chico Uzumaki bailaba arriba de una mesa cantando la cucaracha.

De pronto Minato abrio en grande los ojos, acordandose de algo muy importante y delicado, y era precisamente la vida de su mejor amigo, de la cual hace mucho que ya no sabia nada, no desde aquella tragedia.

-Oye, Tom!...eh...este...y como haz estado tu y tu familia?!-pegrunto curios el pelirrubio y muy cuidadose en sus palabras.

La sonrisa del español se borro, adquiriendo una sombria expresion mirando a otro lado sin poner sostener la mirada en el ojizafiro, colocando su mano por arriba de su  
boca.

-Tom...-lo llamo Namikaze preocupado de aver metido la pata.

-Estoy bien, Minato...no te preocupes-hablo apenas audible.

-Onegai! perdoname si te incomode con mi pregunta-se disculpo.

-No, no...despreocupate no me incomodaste...es solo que...las cosas no estan nada bien-

Minato se mostro alarmado y preocupado.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Han sucedido muchas cosas...desde la muerte de mi nuera todo ha sido muy dificil-

-Como ha estado Aiko?!-

-Mi mujer esta mas o menos bien...esta algo decaida desde que mi suegra murio-

-Ayaka-san, murio?!-pregunto muy sorprendido.

-hai, hace 2 años-

-Y tu como haz estado?, Tom-

El de lentes se paso los dedos por su cabello con cansancio.

-Dime una cosa Minato...como te sentirias tu si tuvieras un hijo esquizofrenico?!-entrelazo las manos mirando serio el pelirrubio-...y que tu nieto haya nacido con la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, sin contar de que tu nieto ya es un adolescente de 16 años...-

Minato miro a su amigo con melancolia, entendiendo que su situacion era muy diferente a la suya y mucho mas delicada de lo que parecia.

-Me imagino que Aiko-chan, no la esta pasando muy bien con esto, verdad?!-

-Asi es mi mujer es la mas afectada con todo esto...y esta muy preocupada con lo que paso hace tan solo 1 semana-

-Que ocurrio?-

-Este muchacho...sin que nadie lo supiera estuvo aqui en la ciudad...y asesino a varias personas del metro-

Minato se levanto de golpe al escuchar eso.

-Que...asesino?!-hablo sin poder creerlo.

-Hai...y no te imaginas la angustia que esto me causa-

-Tom...pero alguien lo vio?, alguien se dio cuenta de que es un lycan?-

-No lo se, Minato...la verdad no lo se, para que te miento-

El rubio se tapo la cara con las manos sumamente preocupado, el saber la situacion por la que pasaba su amigo y que no solo ponia en peligro a su familia, sino tambien a todo el clan.

-Aver, te das cuenta de que si alguien vio a tu hijo, podria contarselo a las autoridades y sabrian que no solo los hombres lobo existen, sino que tambien muchas mas criaturas sobrenatuarales, si ta das cuenta!-

-Claro que me doy cuenta...pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Minato mi hijo esta enfermo el no sabe lo que hace por esa razon es que lo mantenemos encadenado-

-Encadenado?!...-

-No tuvimos mas alternativa que hacer eso en estos 16 años-dijo Ariiel reteniendo las lagrimas.

-Por que no lo internas en un Hospital siquiatrico?-

-No, Aiko no lo soportaria y mucho menos yo...Minato mi hijo a sufrido un destino pero muy injusto, ademas en su estado no se controlaria y mataria a todos rebelando su naturaleza exponiendose y a nosotros-

-Pero eso ya lo hizo-cuestiono Minato.

-Si...pero ya es demaciado tarde-

-Una pregunta...que opina "ella" de todo esto-

Tom lo miro de soslayo sabiendo a quien se referia.

-No...no que yo sepa y si lo supiera, creo que no le importaria-

-Pero ella es su verdadera madre! y el es su padre!-

-NO! la unica madre que mis hijos tienen es Aiko y yo soy su unico padre!-espeto golpeando el escritorio.

-Ok, ok disculpame por lo que dije, tienes razon!-

-Hermano...no ay un solo dia que me arrepienta de averme metido con esa mujer-se lamento volviendo a sentarse.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que Minato conocia la historia de su amigo español, cuando era mas joven y vino por primera vez a japon, se habia enamorado perdidamente de una refinada chica de pelo largo y andulado de un azul claro de ojos dorados que procedia de una familia muy poderosa, ambos se habian enamorado y decidieron mantener su relacion en secreto para evitar problemas con la familia de la peliazul, el unico que sabia de esa relacion era Minato, pero poco despues de 2 años de su relacion que el pelirrojo descubrio que esa mujer estaba casada y que tenia un hijo practicamente de 2 años tiempo que en el que estuvieron saliendo, cuando la confronto ella se mostro su verdadera cara mostrandole que era una persona cruel, despota, hipocrita e interesada que no le importaba nada, mas unicamente el dinero y poder que no se iva a arriesgar a perderlo todo por un simple medicucho de quinta, que ademas de ser un muerto de hambre fue un estupido al creer que lo amaba, cuando solamente fue un buen sexo nada mas, que abriera los ojos y viera que solo era un don nadie como el jamas pero jamas podria ofrecerle a una mujer como ella que venia de cuna de oro la vida que se merecia.

Minato vio cuando destrozado habia quedado su amigo despues de eso, y unos meses despues sucedio algo que ambos no se esperaban, y era que al parecer ella habia  
quedado embarazada de Tom y que al parecer pocos dias de que naciera su hijo se decisieron de el.

-Amigo, se que tu vida no ha sido nada facil...mucho menos para tus hijos-señalo el ojizafiro nostalgico por esos recuerdos.

-Minato...solo de acordarme de lo que es capaz Natsuko de hacer...de lo que hizo con mi hijo me llena de rabia por no aver estado ahi para impedirlo-

-Tom, tu como ivas a saber que ivas a tener un hijo con ella...mucho menos es culpa tuya que tu muchacho naciera con mala estrella y haya vivido la vida que le toco  
tener-

-Sabes la vida a veces es muy ironica no crees?!, pero tambien lo es de injusta con algunas personas...incluyendonos a nosotros los seres sobrenaturales-

-Lo dices por que Aiko-chan trabajaba como criada en la casa de Natsuko antes de que te conociera, y que precisamente ella fue la que crio a tu hijo como si fuera suyo?! y que fue testigo del maltrato que el sufrio en esa casa-

-Precisamente por eso te digo que la vida es muy ironica y tambien es injusta por aver destruido la vida de mi muchacho-

-Bueno y dime ellos siguen viviendo haya? con el clan-

-Hai, prefirieron vivir en la Ciudad Perdida...y te digo Minato que las cosas para ellos van de mal en peor-

-Te recuerdo que este es un mundo para la humanidad, Tom...y nosotros los seres sobrenaturales que desendemos de leyendas e historias de terror estamos en medio-

-Claro y por eso debemos seguir ocultos aparentando ser solo un mito-

-Por supuesto y en cuanto al incidente de tu hijo, ruega a la Madre Gaia que nos protega a todos nosotros si alguien lo vio transformado en lobo!-

-Creeme amigo que lo hare, lo hare-declaro el pelirrojo masajeandose los ojos acordandose de ese asunto.

-Bueno, hermano fue un placer verte y recordar viejos tiempos, ahora debo retirarme y regresar a casa-señalo Minato parandose y alargando la mano.

Acto que realizo el español tomandosela para despedirse.

-Igualmente viejo amigo, te espero aqui mañana mismo para que empieces tu primer dia en el Hospital Haruno-dijo sonriendo.

El pelirrubio dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Ah, una cosa mas Tom...no se por que trabajas aqui cuando sabes muy bien que este Hospital es de su propiedad-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar el consultorio.

Al verse solo el pelirrojo fruncio el ceño.

-Uuff, si supieras Minato que la unica razon por la que trabajo aqui es para averiguar que paso realmente con Mebuki-san y Kizashi-san...por que yo no me trago ese cuento de que murieron despues de que su avion se estrellara en el atlantico y que no encontraron sus cuerpos!-

El destino a veces puede ser muy cruel y nosotros somos simples marionetas que mueve a su antojo, pero las cosas siempre pasan por una razon, pero Tom no podria predecir lo que estaba a punto de suceder y mucho menos que traeria muchas desgracias no solo para su familia, sino para personas inocentes.

 *** . * . ***

En Marukawa.

Broaaaagh! cof, cof, cof...broaagh!-Ritsu se encontraba vomitando en el inodoro.

-Kami-sama, que me esta pasando-penso el castaño saliendo del baño para limpiarse la boca.

Se miro al espejo viendo uno que otro rasguño que tenia despues de la pelea que tuvo con Yokozawa.

Habia tomado la decision de regresar al trabajo para distraerse, y cuando puso un pie en la editorial, el pelinegro no dudo ni un instante en agredirlo, gritandole que no era mas que un irresponsable flojonaso que fije estar enfermo para no trabajar, lo que mas le molesto fue que insinuo frente a todos los editores que si queria volver a ir a revolcarse con otro idiota como lo hizo en el metro, y finjir que un animal pulgoso lo violo, que ni se tomara la molestia de volver a asomar la cara por Marukawa por que aqui no era un prostibulo donde era el lugar al que un cualquiera como el pertenecia.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, y no dudo en ensertarle un golpe a Yokozawa que tambien le respondio de igual forma, los demas editores que presenciaron lo sucedido no sabian que hacer para detener la pelea.

Se gritaron el uno al otro el odio que se tenian, el ojiverde ya habia tenido suficiente con lo que le paso, para que ese imbecil vinera a amargarle mas la vida.

Poco despues llego Isaka-san para interseder, logrando separarlos quedando los 2 con la ropa rasgada y manchadas de sangre, minutos despues aparecio Takano que se habia enterado de la pelea entre ambos.

Le sorprendio mucho que Takano-san lo defendiera para despues soltarle una abofetada a Yokozawa, quien no daba credito de que el de ojos avellanas le huviese pegado.

Onodera se toco uno de los moretones mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar que Takano le habia defendido y tambien que confeso frente a todos que ambos eran pareja, eso hacia que su amor por el pelinegro creciera mas.

De pronto le entraron ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Rapidamente entro corriendo al baño una vez mas por tercera vez en el dia.

Ritsu no podia siquiera saber la gran sorpresa que se llevaria, pero que al mismo tiempo seria la causa de que se enteraria de un secreto que su propia familia la habian estado ocultando toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	6. EL ANGEL DE LA CALLE!

_**CAPITULO 6. EL ANGEL DE LA CALLE!**_

La tarde se fue muy rapido, y ya la noche se hizo presente.

Takano y Ritsu caminaban por la calle despues de aver terminado el trabajo.

Ambos se encontraban en un sumiso y comodo silencio, claro por parte del Pelicastaño por que el ojiavellana sentia que en cualquier momento le estallaria la cabeza.

Masamune se veia un poco agotado y con dolor de cabeza, en cambio Ritsu a su lado estaba muy feliz trayendo en las manos una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate, que precisamente se encontraba comiendo en ese justo en ese momento desde que salieron de la editorial.

Durante toda la mañana su amado ojiverde estuvo algo no mas bien estuvo completamente insoportable, no era que le desagradara el atenderlo, pero primero fueron las constantes nauses que sufrio todo el dia, luego de un momento ha otro sin saber por que, a la mitad del trabajo se le antojo unos tacos mexicanos con salsa verde y pidio si alguien podia llamar para pedirle 1 orden de 15 tacos, cosa por la que lo tuvo que reprender ya que no estaban en la hora de la comida que si tenia hambre que esperara hasta que fuese la hora, despues de eso Onodera se solto a llorar sorprendiendo a todos habian tardado media hora para que dejara de llorar culpandole a el por no querer comprarle sus tacos pataleando gritandole que era muy malo, le molesto que se portara como niño chiquito haciendo berrinche y una vez mas le recordo que no estaban en la hora de comida y sin esperarselo asi de golpe dejo de llorar, para despues sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa con una mirada fulminante y la voz de ultratumba amenazandolo de que si no le compraba ahora mismo sus tacos que le arrancaria las bolas y se las meteria en la boca.

Y ante tal amenaza Takano no tuvo mas obsion que comprar los malditos tacos para su pequeño principe-mimado.

-Kami-sama, vaya dia que fue hoy-penso mirando de soslayo a Ritsu que comia sus galletas despreocupadamente feliz-...tsk...primero fueron esos malditos tacos y ahora galletas! solo falta que quiera un helado...rayos, ni que parecia una chica en pleno embarazo cosa que es imposible si Onodera es hombre y los hombres no padesen los sintomas de un embarazo?!-se dijo Masamune totalmente convensido de eso.

De pronto el ojiverde solto la bolsa de galletas, para salir corriendo al bote de basura mas proximo.

-Brooaagh...broaagh, cof, cof, cof-vomito sosteniendose del bote.

Takano se acerco dandole un masaje en la espalda.

-Estas bien?-

-TE PARECE QUE ESTOY?!-exclamo con fuerza muy enojado-maldicion! nose que me sucede, en todo el maldito dia he sentido estos ascos-dijo soltandose a llorar.

-Sin mencionar tus bruscos cambios de humor y los antojos-

-Oye, oye estas insinuado que parezco una chica en pleno embarazo!-

-Pues por la forma que te haz comportado en este dia, si lo creo-

-Callate!, no digas tonterias soy un hombre por si ya lo haz olvidado y es imposible y absurdo lo que dices-

-Eso ya lo se, Onodera!-

En eso fueron tomados por sorpresa al ver un coche manejando de forma muy descontrolado para despues ver con horror como se golpeaba contra otro carro terminando volcado.

Fue tan grande el impacto de ver que cuando se dispusieron a ir para ayudar a la persona oh personas que muy posible estuvieran heridas, pero se detuvieron al ver a un hombre encapuchado saltar sobre el auto acompañado por otros mas que fueron hasta el frente y para aumentar mas su asombro vieron sin saber como de un solo momvimiento arrancaron ambas puertas del vehiculo sacando a un hombre y a una mujer que ivan dentro.

La chica fue la primera en recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, preguntandose que fue lo que sucedio topandose con un par de ojos rojos brillantes, que fue lo primero que pudo vislumbrar ya que no podia verle la cara a ese hombre por la capucha que cubria su rostro.

El extraño sujeto al verla despertar solto un gruñido mostrando unos afilados y blancos colmillos.

Al ver lo que pasaba la mujer se asusto que no pudo evitar gritar, cosa que hizo a ese hombre agarrarla del cabello alandolo para atras para tener mas acceso al blanco cuello de su presa.

Y sin piedad alguna clavo sus colmillos en la yugular provocando que la chica diera un fuerte grito agitandose con violencia y bruscamente intentando quitarselo de encima.

Takano y Ritsu al ver tan espantosa escena corrieron para tratar de ayudar, siendo vistos por otro de aquellos hombres que rapidamente se dieron a la fuga, mientras que el que se alimentaba de la mujer que desde hace unos segundo dejo de moverse, retiro su cara del ensangrentado cuello para ver que era lo que ocurria, viendo al castaño y al pelinegro hacerse corriendo.

Sin delicadesa tiro el cuerpo de la chica emitiendo un gluteral gruñido salto arriba del auto escapando en el momento que Ritsu y Masamune habian llegado.

Takano observo los cuerpo de la pareja tendidos en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, ambos tenian una enorma marca debajo de la garganta la chica era la que tenia una expresion de horror bien dibujada.

-Takano-san! marca a la policia y pide ayuda!-grito Ritsu sumamente asustado por lo que paso que se agarraba los cabellos muy aterrado recordando los sucesos en el metro.

-Esta bien, Onodera pero calmate!-dijo sacando el celular intentando calmarlo.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER!-

De pronto escucharon un ruido detras del auto.

la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que el susto que sentian en ese momento.

Con cuidad fueron a la parte de atras del vehiculo encontrandose el cuerpo tiro de alguien mas que lo mas provable era que se tratara de algun amigo de aquella pareja, pero tambien vieron que sobre el cuerpo se encontraba la pequeña figura de un persona.

Ritsu sin querer piso un de los vidrios haciendo que aquella persona levantara la cabeza del cuello del cadaver.

Irguiendose muy despacio esa persona se giro para encararlos.

Ante los editores estaba una personita de baja estatura, deduciendo que se trataba de un chico con las ropas sucias y rotas, tenia una sudadera rosa desgastada con el numero 13 en el centro, le faltaba la manga derecha mientras que la izquierda la traia hasta el codo, usaba un pantalon corto y negro con unas largas calsetas con agujeros de rayas negras y blancas la de la derecha le llegaba hasta el muslo mientras que la otra la tenia caida, usaba unas botas marrones cortas con tacon tambien desgastadas, en las manos usaba un par de guantes negros sin dados y por ultimo tenia las uñas muy largas pintadas de rojo algo que los hizo pensar que posiblemente se trataba de una niña.

Ambos no podian verle el rostro por la capucha de la sudadera que por cierto tenia como adorno unas orejas.

En ese instante una devil rafaga de viendo se hizo presente en el sitio, haciendo que la capucha destapara la cabeza de aquella niña.

El ojiavella y el ojiverde quedaron mas que incredulos se habian congelado ante lo que veian, frente a sus ojos se haya la palida cara de un muchacho de facsiones suaves a pesar de la mugre en su cara, los ojos verdes y una larga melena pelirroja despeinada y alborotada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en la parte derecha de su cabeza traia puesto un moño morado y grande mal acomodado, y sobre los ojos usaba un maquillaje azul claro y los labios los tenia pintados de un rojo pasion.

Esa pequeña muchachita a pesar de su aspecto y el tener la boca manchada de sangre agregandole su delgada y pequeña figura le daba una imagen de un angel, un pequeño angel de la calle.

No sabian como procesar y mucho menos explicar, como era el echo de que su rostro se pareciera tanto a Onodera solo que mas joven.

Ritsu y la niña se miraban a los ojos completamente estaticos.

-Oka...Oka-san?!-dijo en un susurro la pelirrojita con una suave vocecita.

El ojiverde alzo una ceja sin comprender.

Ella sin salir del shock, hizo amago de querer hacercarse al mayor.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban.

Masamune y Onodera se giraron al ver que 3 patrullas se hacerban rapidamente, sabiendo que alguien mas dio aviso a la policia.

Regresaron su atencion a la niña para ver que desaparecio.

-Donde esta?, donde esta?-dijo el castaño mirando a todas partes buscandola sin ecxito alguno.

En ese momento las patrullas habia llegado, los oficiales bajaron sacando sus armas apuntandoles.

-QUIETOS! NO SE MUEVAN!-grito uno de los policias.

Ritsu abrio en grande los ojos, el y Takano no tuvieron mas remedio que levantar las manos.

-Quedan arrestados por homicidio-dijo el oficial de manera fria.

-Kami-sama...esto no puede estar pasandonos!-se lamento el ojiverde en su fuero interno llorando a mares.

Mientras que en un callejon escondiendose en la oscuridad, un par de ojos verdes no dejaban de observar al pelicastaño que agitaba los brazos de manera escandalizada al ser esposado, gritando que no habian echo nada que era una equivocacion y que eran inocentes.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	7. NOCHE EN LA CARCEL

_**CAPITULO 7. NOCHE EN LA CARCEL**_

2 dias despues.

En el Departamente Esmeralda.

Onodera se encontraba revisando unos manuscritos, con una bolsa de donas a su lado, cosa que les extrañaba a nadie en la editorial al ver que el castaño siempre tenia antojos.

El castaño fue sacando su tercera dona del dia, deteniendose justo cuando iva a darle un mordisco.

Ahora se sentia muy molesto y no era para menos, si ese dia no habia iniciado para nada bien, claro despues de aver pasado un buen tiempo encerrado acordandose de su estancia en la carcel junto con Takano-san _ **.**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **09:15 pm de la noche.**_

 _ **-Buuuuuaaaaaaaa!-lloraba lamentandose Ritsu.**_

 _ **Masamune sentado a su lado se tapaba la cara con la mano, negando una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Despues de que los arrestaron fueron llevados a la delegacion de policia Uchiha, donde los interrogaron por mas de 2 horas.**_

 _ **Ahora se encontraban en una celda, junto con otros 5 tipos que miraban con lujuria y asombro al castaño que no dejaba de llorar como niño chiquito.**_

 _ **-Onodera...podrias dejar...de llorar!-musito Takano molesto e incomodo.**_

 _ **-Buuuaaaa! Y COMO QUIERES QUE NO LLORE?!, POR SI NO TE HAZ DADO CUENTA !ESTAMOS EN LA CARCEL!-exclamo Ritsu muy alterado y llorando mas fuerte.**_

 _ **-Lo se! pero no tienes por que llorar-**_

 _ **-Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!-**_

 _ **-Oye, amigo...no deberias hacer llorar a tu novio-dijo uno de aquellos tipos.**_

 _ **-Hai! no vez que esa preciosura esta triste-dijo otro que se encontraba junto a el-es mas yo podria consolarla-señalo lamiendose el labio lujuriosamente.**_

 _ **Muy espantado Ritsu se abrazo con fuerza a Masamune, que hacia el esfuerzo por controlarse y no ir hasta el idiota ese y darle un puñetazo por como miraba de forma indesente lo que era suyo.**_

 _ **-Oigan! utedes 2 ya pueden irse-dijo un oficial refiriendose a los editores abriendo la reja de la celda.**_

 _ **-En serio?! ya nos podemos ir?!-pregunto Ritsu con sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Hai...sus fianzas ya fueron pagas-señalo de forma seca el policia-asi que apurense en largarse-**_

 _ **Salieron de la celda acompañando al uniformado que los llevaba a la salida.**_

 _ **Y Ritsu se sobresalto al ver alli a ciertas personas que el conocia, que se encontraban hablando con el encargado de la delegacion.**_

 _ **-RICCHAN!-exclamo An al verlo y lanzarse a abrazarlo.**_

 _ **-A-An-chan!...que haces aqui?!-musito completamente petrificado sin responder el abrazo.**_

 _ **-Como que, que hago aqui?, tus padres y yo hemos venido por ti-señalo molesta.**_

 _ **-Ritsu, oh mi bebe que bueno que te encuentras bien-dijo una dramatica mujer abrazandole de pelo corto castaño claro y los ojos verdes, vestida con un muy elegante vestido color crema y un collar de perlas en el cuello.**_

 _ **-O-Oka-san!-**_

 _ **-Pero como es posible que te hayan traido a un sitio como es?!-exclamo muy indignada-pero mirate estas muy delgado...-**_

 _ **-Oka-san...-**_

 _ **-De seguro que esta gente tan vulgar, te trato muy mal y no te dieron nisiquiera de comer!-**_

 _ **-Oka-san...-**_

 _ **-Mi pobrecito bebe, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo en cerrado-siguio diciendo sin escucharlo-pero esto no se quedara asi, por eso mismo voy a presentar una queja para que despidan a toda el personal-**_

 _ **-OKA-SAN!-espeto Onodera ya molesto.**_

 _ **-Que pasa?, Ritsu-**_

 _ **-Oka-san, tu como siempre exageras las cosas-**_

 _ **-Yo?, exagerar?! pero si estuviste mucho tiempo en este horrible lugar, mi vida-**_

 _ **-Solo fueron un parde horas...no fue para tanto-**_

 _ **-Que no es para tanto, cariño...tu eres un Onodera somos una de las familias mas respetadas e importantes de todo japon, y es muy grave que un Onodera este en la carcel, te imaginas lo que diran nuestras amistades cuando lo sepan!-**_

 _ **Takano estaba muy sorprendido al ver que esa señora fuera la madre de su amado, pero mas le asombraba la actitud de esa mujer entendiendo a quien salio el castaño.**_

 _ **-Raros...Oka-san tu siempre pensando en el que diran-**_

 _ **-Mi amor...no entiendes que-**_

 _ **-Podrian ya parar los 2...estan dando un escandalo-dijo un molesto hombre maduro con los cabellos marrones con una que otra cana y los ojos negros, de traje negro con corbata azul claro.**_

 _ **-Otou-san!-**_

 _ **-Por Kami-sama, Ritsu! es que acaso quieres manchar nuestro buen nombre!-señalo mirnadolo con hostilidad.**_

 _ **El pelicastaño bajo la mirada muy triste.**_

 _ **Ha Takano le molesto mucho ver que le estaban echando la culpa a su novio.**_

 _ **-Acusado de ser sospechose en un asesinato, un asesinato...Kami-sama! es que nisiquiera puedes dejar de traernos mas verguenza?!-**_

 _ **Ritsu oprimio los puños ante las crueles palabras del mayor.**_

 _ **-Cariño, date cuenta que con esto nos haz perjudicado-señalo la mujer.**_

 _ **-Sabes Ayane tu tienes la culpa de esto-dijo el hombre reprochandole.**_

 _ **-Que dices?!...Masaki como te atreves a decirme eso?!-espeto muy indignada.**_

 _ **-Es la verdad mujer, desde que era un mocoso siempre lo consentiste y le haz permitido que haga lo que se le antoje!-**_

 _ **-Pero es que el es mi bebe, mi unico hijo, tu heredero-**_

 _ **-Claro del cual me averguenzo mucho decir que es mi hijo, que en vez de querer tomar mi puesto en la Editorial, prefiere ser un simple editorsillo de manga fracazado-**_

 _ **Ritsu tenia muchas ganas de llorar, pero se contenia de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Por otra parte Masamune tenia lo puños cerrados de la ira que sentia.**_

 _ **-Pero sabes que, ya estoy harto de las estupideces de este idiota-declaro Masaki duramente-escuchame bien Ritsu, ahora mismo te regresas a vivir con nosotros-**_

 _ **-Que?!-**_

 _ **-Lo que oiste! y me importa poco si estas de acuerdo o no, iremos a tu departamento para que recojas tus cosas y despues vaz a renunciar a ese trabajo mediocre de mangaka, y ocuparas el lugar que te corresponde en la editorial Onodera, para que al fin te puedas casar de una vez con An-chan recuerda que estas comprometido con ella-**_

 _ **El ojiverde no podia articular palabra alguna al ver que su padre no estaba bromeado.**_

 _ **Mas el pelinegro estaba muy furioso al saber que aun querian emparejar a "su" Ritsu, con esa mujer a quien ya empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.**_

 _ **En eso cierto oso Gruñon entro corriendo al lugar, mirando a todas partes muy alterado.**_

 _ **-MASAMUNE!-grito Yokozawa al ver al pelinegro.**_

 _ **-Yokozawa...-dijo extrañado de verlo ahi.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo si quiera, Takafumi corrio hasta el abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraba presentes.**_

 _ **-Cuando me entere que estas detenido inmediatamente vine corriendo para ayudarte-señalo desaciendo el abrazo.**_

 _ **-Disculpen pero ustedes quienes son?-pregunto Ayane muy curiosa.**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Yokozawa Takafumi-**_

 _ **-Y yo soy Takano Masamune, señores-**_

 _ **-Y se puede saber ¿que hacen aqui?-inquirio Masaki serio.**_

 _ **-Yo soy el jefe de su hijo, y tambien fui arrestado y acusado por lo mismo que el-declaro Takano.**_

 _ **-Como sea, mujer ya vamonos no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui!-**_

 _ **Sin que se dieran cuenta Yokozawa se acerco a Ritsu y sin contemplasion alguna le dio un puñetazo tirandolo al suelo.**_

 _ **Su acto sorprendiendo mucha a los padres del ojiverde.**_

 _ **-COMO SIEMPRE TENIAS QUE SER TU! QUE NO TE CANSAS DE SEGUIR ARRASTRANDO A MASAMUNE A TUS TONTERIAS!-espeto con mucha rabia contenida.**_

 _ **-PERO COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MI HIJO!-grito Ayane enfurecida.**_

 _ **-YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!, POR QUE NO DESAPARECES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!-**_

 _ **-YOKOZAWA! YA ES SUFICIENTE-espeto Masamune.**_

 _ **-NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLO?! QUE NO VEZ QUE TODO LO QUE TE PASA ES SU CULPA! NO ES MAS QUE UNA SABANDIJA MISERABLE, QUIERO QUE SE MUERA!-**_

 _ **Y el ojiavellana lo golpeo haciendolo que se callara.**_

 _ **-SEÑORES! AGANME EL FAVOR DE TRANQUILIZARSE-espeto el encargado de la estacion-y les pido que se retiren el señor Takano y el señor Onodera quedan en librertad ya que no hay pruebas que demuestren que esten involucrados con los asesinatos de aquellas personas-**_

 _ **-Entonces señor Uchiha...-dijo Masaki.**_

 _ **-Solo digame Obito-**_

 _ **-Ok, Obito-san ya es un echo que nos podemos llevar a nuestro hijo?!-**_

 _ **-Hai...-**_

 _ **-En ese caso Ayane toma a tu hijo y vamos-señalo con indiferencia.**_

 _ **-Ya oiste bebe, estas libre-sonrio Ayana muy feliz.**_

 _ **Pero el pelicastaño se separo de An, ya que la castaña lo tenia abrazado del brazo despues de que lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando fue golpeado por Yokozawa.**_

 _ **-Yo...no voy a ir con ustedes-**_

 _ **-Que haz dicho?!-espeto Masaki con furia.**_

 _ **-Lo que escuchaste padre...no pienso volver con ustedes y no renunciare a mi trabajo, mucho menos me casare con An-cha...-**_

 _ **-ERES UN MALAGRADESIDO!-**_

 _ **-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, NO VOY A CASARME Y PUNTO!-**_

 _ **-En ese caso, olvitade de resivir un solo sentabo de mi fortuna, cada vez me averguenzo mas de ti-**_

 _ **-Ya Masaki no le hables asi a nuestro hijo-rogo Ayane.**_

 _ **-Este no es mi hijo, para mi ya esta mas que muerto-**_

 _ **Dicho eso el mayor abandono la delagacion sin mirar atras.**_

 _ **Onodera sintio que se le quitaba un peso de encima.**_

 _ **-Ritsu, entiende que solo pensamos a tu bienestar-señalo la castaña mayor-...solo queremos lo mejor para ti y lo mejor es que asumas tu puesto en la Editoral y te cases con An-chan...-**_

 _ **-Oka-san...no escuchaste lo que dije-hablo ya harto y cansado ante la terquedad del ser que lo trajo al mundo-no me voy a casar con An, y no pienso tomar el lugar de mi padre en la Editorial...ademas yo ya tengo pareja-**_

 _ **Al escuchar lo ultimo Ayane y An que daron impactadas.**_

 _ **-T-T-Tines...una pareja?!-pregunto incredula-y por que no nos le habias dicho?-reprocho.**_

 _ **-No tengo por que informarles de lo que haga con mi vida-**_

 _ **-Claro que tienes que, al menos dime como es ella...es de buena familia recuerda que nosotros los Onodera debemos en parentar no con cualquiera sino con alguien que este a nuestro nivel social-**_

 _ **-Si tanto deseas saberlo...el esta justo frente a ti-**_

 _ **Y ahora que la mayor quedo paralizada creyendo aver oido mal, su hijo, su adoracion dijo "el" no "ella".**_

 _ **-Oka-san, desde hace años te dije que ami me gustaban los hombres...pero por tu necedad en no querer aceptarlo y tu homofobia, me comprometiste con An-chan para que Otou-san no se avergonzara mas de mi-**_

 _ **-Q-Q-Quien, DIME QUIEN ES?!-**_

 _ **-Soy yo señora-dijo Masamune.**_

 _ **La ojiverde lo observo con odio muy asqueada.**_

 _ **-NO LO ACEPTO! ESTO ES INAUDITO!, TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTAS COMETIENDO UN PECADO?!, RITSU ESTAS CONDENANDO TU ALMA A LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO!-**_

 _ **-SEÑORA YO AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS A SU HIJO! Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE USTED DIGA!-**_

 _ **-Kami-sama, me va a dar algo!-dramatizo dandose aire con la mano-esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando-**_

 _ **-Oka-san-**_

 _ **-Ah, ya entiendo mi vida, tu estas bromeando eso es esto no es mas que una broma de mal gusto-**_

 _ **Ritsu suspiro ante la negativa de la mas grande.**_

 _ **-No...no es ninguna broma, Oka-san yo te amo mucho pero no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes se meta en mi vida-**_

 _ **-Basta Ritsu, basta...de ninguna manera pienso aprovar esto, el hombre nacio para estar con la mujer mas no al rebes, asi que sin importar que seguiras comprometido con An-chan y asi ambos me daran los nietos que tanto ansio tener!-**_

 _ **-Oka-san!-**_

 _ **-Vamonos An-chan...tenemos que hacer los preparativos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Ayane muy feliz sujetando del brazo a la pelicastaña menor.**_

 _ **Ambas mujeres abandonaron la delegacion rapidamente.**_

 _ **Onodera las vio partir con nostalgia y pena.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

En el fondo sabia que habia echo lo correcto, y aceptar que tenia una relacion con Takano-san, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por su familia.

Desde que recordaba su madre siempre se dedicaba en ir muy seguido a la iglesa ofreciendo bonos de caridad y se la pasaba todo el tiempre rezando, y su padre todo el tiempo metido en el trabajo y exigiendole que tenia que ser el mejor en todo para que un dia ocupe su lugar en la Editorial, sin mencionar que ambos repudiaban a los homosexuales, su madre siempre le quiso imponer que esas personas no eran mas que hereges que arderian en el averno por toda la eternidad.

Takano-san le habia preguntado si era verdad que su madre ya sabia de su orientasion sexual, confirmandoselo ya que le conto lo que habia pasado entre ambos hace 10 años, claro que ella no sabia que se trataba de el y que por esa misma razon, fue que lo comprometio con An para evitar que su padre se enterara y evitar las habladurias de la gente.

-Kami-sama...por que no me diste una mejor familia y otros padres diferentes-se lamentaba con mucho pesar.

De pronto le dieron muchas ganas de ir a orinar.

Levantandose muy rapido fue hasta el baño, sin aver llegado a la puerta sintio un mareo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-ONODERA!-grito Masamune al verlo en el piso inconsiente-QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA AMBULANCIA!-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	8. El ROMPIMIENTO

_**CAPITULO 8. EL ROMPIMIENTO**_

3 meses despues.

En un descampado sitio a unas 2 horas lejos de la ciudad, en una fabrica en ruinas con tuberias oxidadas, varios escombros y unos cuantos arbustos, encontraba un grupo de jovenes fumando y bebiendo cerveza.

Misaki se encontraba fumando recostado dentro de un tubo de alcantarilla, junto a el tambien en otro tubo se haya Shinobu fumando despreocupadamente.

El pelicastaño al igual quel pelirrubio desde hace mucho tiempo que habian empezado a fumar y beber a escondidas de sus novios.

Ambos estaban en compañia de otras 5 personas, eran un grupo muy impresionante ya que eran de buen atractivo.

Ellos eran un chico de pelo rubio dorado atemorizante y ojos marrones, con un palillo en la boca se encontraba tomando el sol durmiendo pasficamente sobre su camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho y su fuertes brazos, su nombre era Souchiro Nagi.

Sobre los escombros se hayan 2 hermosas chicas bebiendo unas cervezas, poseian un cuerpo increible y busto grande, ambas tenian el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos una lo tenia palteado y los ojos azules, sobre la cabeza tenia 2 largos mechones como si fueran antenas, la otra chica a su lado tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos del mismo color, sus nombres eran Maya Natsume y Aya Natsume y eran hermanas.

Por ultimo 2 chicos sentados sobre unas viejas sillas oxidadas frente a la entrada de la fabrica con una pequeña radio a su lado y un par de cervezas, sus nombres eran Masataka Takayanagi un chico de cabello marron oscuro que le llegaba hasta la oreja y los ojos tambien marrones, junto a el estaba Bob Makihara quien era un tipo de color y una sorprendente mosculatura tenia el cabello de un marron chocolate hasta los hombros y los ojos azules con una perforacion al lado izquierdo del ladio inferior  
y era el mejor amigo de Nagi.

Se hacian llamar el Club Juken, apesar de ser una pandilla muy pequeña.

Misaki y Shinobu los conocieron alrededor de 3 meses, no entendian que fue lo que atrajo mucho la atencion de ese grupo para que les pidieran si querian unirse.

Takahashi era el que mas creia que eran unos chicos muy extraños como Sasuke, se desaparecion por dias y despues regresaban a buscarlos para ir a vagar por alli en las calles, les impacto que les encantaba mucho las peleas callejeras en especial a Souchiro que era el que siempre empezaba la riña, incluso el solo sin ayuda podia derrotar a 10 tipos en cuestion de segundos algo que los con la quijada caida.

Lo que no podian comprender eran las edades de cada uno Nagi, Bon y Aya tenian 15 años y Takayanagi 16 y Maya que era la lider tenia 17 años, no podian creer que ambos siendo los nuevos integrantes de la pandilla fuesen los mayores.

Misaki penso que eran mas mayores por la estatura de cada uno mas la de Bob-san, cosa que aun lo intimidaba un poco, si Usagi se llegara a enterar con las personas que se juntaba lo mas probable era que pusiera el grito en el cielo sermoneandole que el no deberia juntarse con un grupo de vandalos que lo llevarian por el mal camino.

La verdad no sabia nada de ellos solo que eran pobres y huerfanos pero por mas que preguntaban nunca decian donde era que vivian.

Dejando eso de lado.

Lo que tenia muy agobiado era otro asunto.

Misaki solto un cansado y largo suspiro.

Eso sin duda llamo mucho la atencion de Shinobu se volteo un poco la cabeza para verlo.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?-pregunto Shinobu quitandose las gafas de sol que traia puestas.

-Nada...es solo que estaba pensando en Ritsu-san!-menciono nostalgico.

-Lo dices por el escandalo que armo en el dia que precisamente se iva a casar?!-

-En parte...y me preocupa mucho, en su estado y mas que Takano-san termino su relacion-

-Sabes aun no salgo del shock, cuando me dijiste que el esta esperando un bebe...-

-Sssssh! baja la voz...recuerda que el me pidio discrecion en eso no quiere que nadie lo sepa!-

-De que tanto hablan?-inquirio Souchiro que acabava de despertar.

-De Ritsu Onodera-le informo el ojigris.

-Ah, sobre aquel sujeto que nos platicaste que confeso ante todos en la iglesia que era homosexual y que mantenia una relacion con su jefe?-declaro Maya.

-Hai...-musito Misaki apenas audible.

-Tsk...la verdad no le veo el caso que hayan echo tanto drama solo por que el sujeto decidio salir del closet-señalo Nagi como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Oye Souchiro, si tu vinieras de una familia muy importante sabrias que nos estan facil que tu propia familia que seas gay-dijo Shinobu molesto.

-Jah!, lo dices por que tu y Takahashi son maricas tambien-señalo con burla-y que esten saliendo con unos hombres que son mucho mayores que ustedes y tu Takatsuki que precisamente que bienes de "buena familia", sales nada mas y nada menos que con el ex-esposo de tu hermana-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

En eso una roca golpeo justo en su cara haciendo que se callara.

Se via aun muy molesto Shinobu con el brazo estirado y 2 venas palpitantes en la mejilla.

-OYE! POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!-exclamo muy enojado Souchiro.

-POR IDIOTA!-tambien grito Shinobu.

-GRRR! CABRON!-

Misaki seguia en su rollo ignorando la pelea que tenian ese par.

-Aun no puedo cree que Takano-san haya dejado a Ritsu-san, despues de todo lo que paso!-pensaba el ojiverde muy enojado-Tsk...definitivamente Takano-san es un completo idiota-musito tirando su cigarrillo.

 *** . * . ***

En el departamente de Ritsu.

El pelicastaño se encontraba sentado en el sofa mirando una pelicula romantica, con una gran boto de helado de chocolate sobre sus piernas.

En eso el telefono sono.

Dejando de lado su helado, con cuidado se levanto para ir a contestar, dejando ver una pequeña barrigita de 3 meses de embarazo.

-Alo?!...-dijo levantando la vocina.

-Ohayo! Ritsu como haz estado?!-se escucho al otro lado una exagerada vocesilla muy feliz.

-Hola, Chiaki estoy muy bien mas bien estamos bien-dijo Sonriendo-no es necesario que llamas constantemente todos los dias!-

-Pero como no voy a hacerlo, Ritsu...recuerda que vives solo y en tu estado-

-Me encuentro muy bien, Chiaki-

-...-del otro lado de la vocina se quedo en silencio.

-Mm...Chiaki aun sigues ahi?-

-Ritsu...ami no me engañas se que no estas bien-menciono Chiaki muy serio.

-Claro que estoy bien-

-No, no es cierto...se que sigues triste por que Takano termino contigo-

El rostro del castaño se oscurecio al recordar eso.

-Sabes yo aun no puedo creer que te dejara, despues de todo lo que hiciste para estar a su lado...-

Onodera no dijo nada.

-Es un idiota! despues de que dijiste frente a todos en la iglesia que tu no aceptabas casarte con aquella chica An, por que a quien realmente amabas era el...-

El ojiverde oprimio con fuerza la vocina del telefono.

-Fue un completo estupido, ni que tu huvieras planeado que algo asi sucediara-

Ritsu en eso recordo todo lo que sucedio, despues de que se desmayara en la editorial lo habian llevado al Hospital Haruno, los doctores no podian determinar que era lo que tenia con exactitud, solo le recetaron que tomara unas vitaminas y que si aun seguia padeciendo los sintoas de nauseas y mareos que viniera despues de una semana, despues de eso sus padres regresaron a buscarlo para llevarlo a la fuerza donde le obligaron a arreglarse y ponerse un esmoquin, despues habian dicho que irian a la iglesa para ver con sorpresa que alli se encontraban parientes lejanos, amigos y conocidos de sus padres, dandose cuenta que se celebraria una boda mas bien su boda con An-chan quien lo estaba esperando muy feliz en el altar, se sintio muy indignado al ver que sus padres aun seguian con esa tonteria de querer casarlo con la castaña que no lo soporto mas y para sopresa de todos grito que jamas se casaria con An-chan por que a el no le gustaban las mujeres, que siempre ha sido gay y que estaba enamorado de otro hombre y se llamaba Takano Masamune quien era su jefe.

La iglesia se habia llenada de murmuros, y su padre no se contuvo y lo golpeo frente a todos gritandole que era su mas grande verguenza, repudiandolo maldiciendo el dia que nacio, gritandole que jamas aceptaria tener en su casa a un hijo marica, que su sola presencia la provocaba asco, que se fuera olvidando de que tenia padres y que el fuera su hijo ya que para ellos estaba muerto y enterrado y que jamas resiviria un solo centado de la fortuna Onodera.

Su madre no hacia mas que llorar no de dolor, sino de la pena y la verguenza, sabia que ella no le defenderia y basto con solo verla para darse cuenta de que opinaba igual que su padre.

Con la frente en alto y sin mirar atras abandono la parroquia, despues de todo no dejaba nada importante y si no querian saber nada mas de el cumpliria sus deseos, por que el tambien jamas queria volver a verlos.

Despues de aver regresado caminando fue al apartamente de Takano y le contoto todo lo sucedido dandole todo su apoyo.

-Hai...es verdad que me rebele contra mi familia...por el...por que nuestro amor era verdadero-dijo con la voz quebrada dejando que las lagrimas mojaran su cara.

-Ritsu...siento mucho todo lo que te a pasado-dijo Yoshino muy triste por su amigo.

-Descuida...si Takano-san no quiere saber mas de mi, hare lo que quiere, no le importo el sacrificio que hice por nosotros, por nuestra relacion!-

-Oye por que no te bienes a vivir aqui a mi casa-

-No, no arigato...no quiero ser una molestia que diria Hatori-san-

-Tori esta de acuerdo en que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, tampoco esta tranquilo que tu vivas solo y mas por que el vive al lado tuyo, cree que lo mejor es que evites su presencia y pidas unos dias libres para que faltes al trabajo, claro en lo que nazca tu hijo!-

-No, Chiaki...el echo de que el terminara nuestra relacion no significa que yo deva huir como un cobarde y permitir que afecte mi trabajo-

-Pero Ricchan...-

-No la respuesta es no yo seguire con mi vida y criare a mi hijo solo-

Dando por terminada la discusion, colgo el telefono.

Chiaki y Hatori-san fueron un gran apoyo cuando Takano-san lo dejo, incluso Misaki-kun venia a visitarlo para ver si se lo ofrecia algo, solo a ellos 3 les revelo que estaba esperando un hijo y que no se lo dijeran a nadie pidiendoles que fueran discretos, desde que rompio con el ojiavellana estaba muy deprimido y las hormonas no le ayudaban mucho, le habia dolido mucho como terminaron las cosas y mas todo lo que el pelinegro le grito eso jamas se lo iva a perdonar nunca y mas que le haya pedido abortar a su bebe.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte truno.

-Rayos solo esto faltaba-se lamento con fastidio-a las 4 tengo cita con Ariiel-sama...-

-Sabes bebe, Ariiel-sama es un persona muy buena siempre se preocupa por nosotros-dijo acarisiando su pancita.

-Uhg...-gimio al sentir una patadita-si ya se que ya quieres que vayamos a verlo-siguio hablandole con amor y cariño-sabes me gustaria saber por que solo das patadas cada vez que te menciono su nombre?!-

Desde el dia que descubrio que sus malestares se devian a que estaba embarazado, cosa que lo habia dejado impactado alegando que el era un hombre que era imposible que el estuviese esperando un hijo, ese pelirrojo español de ojos azules le llamaba a su casa sin falta para saber como se encontraban el y el bebe, no entendia por que ese señor se tomaba tantas molestias para con el, siempre le mandaba una docena de diferentes pasteles algo que a su parecer le parecia un detalle muy exagerado de su parte, pero tambien le inviaba mucha comida de todo tipo pero lo que mas la mandaba y que iva personalmente a entragerle eran 5 bolsas con 10 hamburguesas dentro, decia que era muy importante que se alimentara muy bien para que su hijo creciara grande y fuerte y guapo como su Otou-chan, lo que el ojiverde no se explicaba era como fue posible que se comiara toda esa comida y aun seguir sintiendo hambre, simplemente no quedaba satisfecho, Ariiel-sama le dijo que sus antojos eran muy naturales que no se preocupara, mas eso no lo convencio para nada preguntandose si las mujeres tambien cuando se embarazaban padecian de esos exagerados antojos.

-En fin no importa que este lloviendo...-dijo resignado-en cuanto el reloj marque las 3 iremos al hospital pero lo hare a pie ya que tengo muchas ganas de caminar...estas de acuerdo, Alexander?!-pregunto otra vez sobando su barriga.

Resibio otra pata como respuesta.

-Jeje, esta bien Alexander iremos una hora antes de la cita para caminar un poco, debemos hacer aunque sea algo de ejercicio-

Ese fue el nombre que decidio darle ya que iva a nacer varoncito.

 *** . * . ***

Mientras que el apartamente de a lado.

Cierto pelinegro no la estaba pasando muy bien, adentro el lugar estaba lleno de botellas de licor.

Masamune salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura, su estado era deplorable despues de que el y Onodera terminaran, tenia unas grande ojeras en los ojos y llevaba dias sin afenitarse, desde hace dias que volvio al vicio y traia a cualquiera a su casa, igual que ahora en su cama se contraba durmiendo placidamente otra prostituta, cada dia cambiaba por otra diferente.

-Esto...no tenia por que ser asi-dijo limpiandose una lagrima-...definitivamente lo nuestro no tenia por que terminar asi...te amo Ritsu...pero no puedo aceptar que estes esperando un hijo de otro-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. ¡¿ESTOY QUE! (FLASH BACK)

_**CAPITULO 9. ¡¿ESTOY QUE?! (FLASH BACK)**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **Despues de que Onodera se desmayara.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente llamaron a la ambulancia, para llevarlo al hospital mas cercano que justamente era el Haruno.**_

 _ **Al llegar las enfermeras le habian tomado el pulso, le rerevisaron sus signos vitales para despues reanimarlo con un algodon mojado con alcohol y luego le tomaron unas muestras de sangre.**_

 _ **Ahora Ritsu y Takano se encontraban sentados en un consultorio esperando a que el Doctor hiciera acto de presencia.**_

 _ **El ojiverde se mordio las uñas ya que los nervios se lo comian vivo, tenia miedo que lo que sea que tuviera fuera algo muy malo.**_

 _ **En ese instante la puerta se abrio.**_

 _ **Takano se levanto sabiendo que se trataba del medico Namikaze que los atenderia.**_

 _ **-Disculen la demora pero los resultados tardaron un poco en salir-dijo Minato muy sonriente.**_

 _ **-Pierda cuidado Doctor-señalo Takano-y bueno ya saben que es lo que le sucede a mi novio?-**_

 _ **Justo cuando iva a responder Minato hasta ahora que no habia notado la presencia de Onodera, al verlo quedo completamente impactado abriendo en grande los ojos sin poder creer lo que veia.**_

 _ **-Se encuentra bien, Doctor?-pregunto Ritsu un poco incomodo por como ese hombre lo miraba, como si huviese visto algun fantasma.**_

 _ **El rubio agito la cara saliendo de su aturdimiento, pero aun seguia muy impactado por la impresion.**_

 _ **-Oh, no, no, no se preocupen es solo que estoy muy sorprendido-indico rodeando su escritorio sentandose en la silla.**_

 _ **Masamune tambien volvio a tomar asiento.**_

 _ **-Y diganos doctor Namikaze...-**_

 _ **-Onegai! solo diganme Minato-**_

 _ **-Bien Minato-san podria decirnos que tiene Onodera?!-**_

 _ **Minato no podia dejar de sentir temblorina y las manos ya le estaban sudando al igual que la cara ya no podia apartar su mirada del castaño.**_

 _ **-Bueno, el joven Onodera no tiene nada grave asi que despreocupense...-**_

 _ **Ritsu suspiro del alivio.**_

 _ **-Entonces? que es lo que tiene señor Minato-san?-pregunto Masamune no muy seguro.**_

 _ **-Miran los resultados de las muestras de la sangre de su novio son muy especificos...y no hay ningun error de ello-**_

 _ **-Pero...entonces que es lo que tengo Doctor?-dijo Ritsu ya intranquilo.**_

 _ **Minato se puso serio entrelazando las manos, ya que estaba pensando muy bien en lo siguiente que haria.**_

 _ **-Señores les pedire que aguarden un segundo en lo que voy y hablo con otro de los medicos que es un muy amigo mio...-**_

 _ **-Pero...-**_

 _ **-Veran el es experto en estas cosas...pero necesito que el este al tanto de esto para que asi podamos explicarles a ambos lo que le pasa al joven Onodera!-**_

 _ **La pareja no sabian que decir, preguntandose si en verdad era tan delicado el asunto como para requerir la presencia y experiencia de otro medico.**_

 _ **AL ver que no decian nada.**_

 _ **Minato se levanto de su silla tomando el sobre de los resultados.**_

 _ **-Esperen aqui, no tardare nada-**_

 _ **Vieron como el hombre salio del consultoria casi corriendo.**_

 _ **En los pasillos.**_

 _ **El pelirrubio caminaba muy rapido dirigiendose al consultorio de su amigo Tom.**_

 _ **En esos momentos el español se encontraba revisando todas las consultas que tenia que atender, cuando Minato entro muy alterado a su oficina cerrando rapidamente la puerta para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.**_

 _ **-Pero vos Minato, que os pasar?-pregunto Tom muy extrañado del comportamiento del ojizafiro.**_

 _ **-Tom...no me vaz a creer lo que te voy a decir, es mas no yo mismo lo puedo creer y todavia no salgo del shock que acabo de sufrir!-**_

 _ **-Aver, aver calmate y respira, que paso por que estas tan alterado-**_

 _ **-Es que eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Tom!-**_

 _ **-Pues si no me lo dices con claridad, no podre saber de lo que estas tratando de decirme!-**_

 _ **-MALDITA SEA, TOM! SOLO ESCUCHAME!-espeto al ver que no le estaba prestando atencion.**_

 _ **-MINATO, NO GRITES!...aver solo tranquilizate y dime que te pasa?!-**_

 _ **-Amigo...en mi oficina ay, una pareja gay esperandome-**_

 _ **-¿Y eso que?, no me vayas a decir que te da miedo el atenderlos!-**_

 _ **-No! el asunto no va por ahi...-**_

 _ **-Bueno pues entonces cual es el problema-**_

 _ **-Tom, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme y no creo que esto sea coincidencia pero despues de lo que te cuente se sorprenderas-**_

 _ **-Pues ya dimelo y salgamos de tanto misterio-**_

 _ **-Tom...resulta que esa pareja muy joven por cierto...resulta que uno de ellos tiene el mismo rostro de tu nuera!-**_

 _ **Con brusquedad se paro de su asiento con la respiracion acelerada y el corazon latiendole a mil al oir las palabras dichas por el rubio.**_

 _ **-Que estas diciendo...Minato...he...h-he eso no...puede ser, no, no, no puede ser verdad lo que estas diciendo-**_

 _ **-Hermano te estoy diciendo la verdad es la misma cara, cuando lo vi llegue a pensar que se trataba de ella-**_

 _ **-No, no, no de seguro te lo imaginaste puede que solo se le paresca un poco...-**_

 _ **-Un poco dices, te acabo de decir que es su misma cara, ese joven es identico a ella no cabe la menor duda-**_

 _ **Tom volvio a sentar pasandose la mano por la cara.**_

 _ **-Amigo esto ya me esta preocupando mucho...por eso vine a hablar contigo necesito que lo veas y tambien para otra cosa-**_

 _ **-Otra cosa?-**_

 _ **-Recuerdas cuando te platique cuando estuve viviendo en inglaterra?!...-**_

 _ **-Hai, pero que tiene que ver con esto que me estas contando?!, no entiendo-**_

 _ **-Solo mira estos resultados y lo entenderas-señalo dejando el sobre de los resultados.**_

 _ **El pelirrojo tomo dicho sobre sacando el papel.**_

 _ **Namikaze esperaba paciente a que terminara de leer los resultados.**_

 _ **Conforme iva leyendo no mostro sorpresa ni extrañeza al ver que no era ningun error, los resultados decian: positivo.**_

 _ **-No entiendo por que me muestras estos resultados de embarazo?!, Minato a donde quieres llegar con todo esto que me estas contando y de paso el enseñas estos resultados!-**_

 _ **-Tom esos resultados pertenecen a uno de esos muchachos-**_

 _ **-De la pareja gay, que estas atendiendo tu?-**_

 _ **-Hai...-**_

 _ **-Oye tu sabes que eso es imposible y una broma de mal gusto, Minato!-**_

 _ **-No es ninguna broma...Tom ya te olvidaste de lo que te conte la noche anterior que fui de visita a tu casa!-**_

 _ **-No, claro que no...nos platicaste que en tu estancia en Londres, conociste a "alguien" que te aseguro aver inventado una posion, droga oh medicima para poder hacer que los hombres puedan dar vida y no solo las mujeres-**_

 _ **-Claro por esa razon es que yo no estoy sorprendido por esto, por que haya en Inglaterra muchas parejas de homosexuales han logrado con exito tener hijos propios!-**_

 _ **-Minato, tu sabes que eso es imposible...-**_

 _ **-Te estoy diciendo que no es asi, la persona que me revelo esto tambien me conto que hace muchos años, unos narcotraficantes habian robado parte de esa droga-**_

 _ **-Entonces lo que esta sugiriendo es que esos traficantes vinieron hasta japon para venderla?!-**_

 _ **-No creo que para venderla...lo mas seguro es que hayan obligado a que la ingirieran y no creo que solo aque en tokio, sino por todo el mundo...y estoy convencido de que ese muchacho fue obligado a tomarlo y se la inyectaron a la fuerza-**_

 _ **-Puede que tengas razon!-**_

 _ **-Por eso Tom, necesito que lo rebices para asi poder explicarles la gravedad del asunto y que compruebes por ti mismo que no te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que ese chico posee su mismo rostro-**_

 _ **El español se revolvio el cabello completamente alterado e intranquilo.**_

 _ **-Esta bien, lo hare dile a unas de las enfermeras que los trai aqui a mi oficina, mientre deja preparo la silla de examinacion y el ultrasonido-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo-dijo saliendo en busca de una de las enfermeras.**_

 _ **Mientras el pelirrojo rogaba que si amigo estuviera equivocado por que si llegara a tener razon, eso queria decir que los rumores eran ciertos.**_

 *** . * . ***

 _ **Minutos despues la enfermera llegado indicandoles que podian pasar.**_

 _ **En cuanto Ritsu y Masamune entraron.**_

 _ **Tom no evitar su asombro pero supo aparentarlo muy bien, Minato no lo habia mentido era verdad ese muchacho era la viva imagen de su nuera, pareciera como si la volviera a tener frente suyo.**_

 _ **-Tomen asiento, onegai...-inquirio Minato sonriendoles-quiero presentarles a mi amigo y colega Ariiel Tom un muy importante medico que biene precisamente de españa y es especialesta en tratan pacientes que padecen**_  
 _ **de problemas mentales como la esquizofrenia y tambien practica la ginecologia-**_

 _ **-Un placer señores...-**_

 _ **-Masamune, Takano Masamune y el es Onodera Ritsu-**_

 _ **-Asi que Ritsu Onodera-se dijo en sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **-Disculpe, Minato-san-llamo Ritsu-no entiendo por que tanto misterio, podria decirme que es lo que tengo?-**_

 _ **-Por eso que ustedes estan aqui Onodera-kun, aqui mi amigo Tom les explicara mejor que yo!-**_

 _ **-Señor Onodera aqui mi amigo y yo, hemos llegado a una conclusion, y he revisado muy afondo los resultados de las muestras de su sangre y dicen que usted Onodera-san...esta embarazado-**_

 _ **Y el tiempo parecio detenerse para el ojiverde que se mostro bastante palido por la noticia.**_

 _ **-Qu...Que...QUE ESTOY QUE?!-**_

 _ **-Doctor esta es una broma de mal gusto!-inquirio Takano indignado.**_

 _ **-Señor Takano no hay ningun error, los resultados son bastante claros su pareja esta esperando un hijo-**_

 _ **El castaño no daba credito a lo que escuchaba no podia ser cierto el era hombre, era imposible que estuviese esperando un bebe.**_

 _ **Sin esperarselo Masamune lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **-Ritsu estoy tan feliz...vamos a ser padres-**_

 _ **-Tom-san, esta seguro que no es ninguna equivocasion-**_

 _ **-Señor Ritsu le aseguro que no es asi...pero si tiene dudas le demostrare que es verdad-**_

 _ **-Por favor, subase y recuestese sobre esa silla-señalo Minato sin dejar de sonreir.**_

 _ **Obedeciendo a lo que le pidieron, Ritsu se acostro sobre la silla de examinacion preguntandose que es lo que le harian.**_

 _ **Takano se coloco al lado suyo.**_

 _ **Tom extrajo unos guantes y boto de gel.**_

 _ **Mientras que Minato empujaba la maquina de ultrasonido podiendola a la pareja para que pudieran tener mejor vision de las imagenes que saldrian en la pantalla.**_

 _ **Ritsu se moria de los nervios y no podia ocultarlo.**_

 _ **El pelirrojo se acerco colocandose los guantes no tando que el chico estaba temblando de los nervios, un echo que lo hizo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **-No se asuste jovencito, no le pasara nada...ahora le pedire que se halze la camisa para poder aplicarle este gel en su abdomen-**_

 _ **Ritsu hizo lo que le pidio muy rojo de la pena.**_

 _ **Echandose un poco de gel, Tom puso su mano sobre la pansa del ojiverde quien al sentir el frio del gel dio un pequeño brinco.**_

 _ **-E-Esta...muy...frio-**_

 _ **-Jeje, descuida a todas mis pacientes les ocurre lo mismo...bien veamos dejen prendo la maquina y asi podremos ver al feto-señalo tomando el transductor y presionando algunos botones.**_

 _ **Masamune estaba demaciado ancioso y nervioso.**_

 _ **Tom puso sobre el gel el transductor pasandolo por al rededor del estomago del pelicastaño, mirando a la pantalla muy atentamente.**_

 _ **-Oh, bingo-dijo Tom feliz.**_

 _ **-Esta todo bien Doctor?-pregunto Ritsu.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ustedes diganmelo-señalo apartandose asiendose aun lado de la pantalla.**_

 _ **Ritsu y takano solo podian ver algunas imagenes un tanto oscuras y borrosas sin ver nada en absoluto.**_

 _ **En cambio Minato no podia quitar su enorme sonrisa ya que el si podia ver en la pantalla una pequeña bolita oscura.**_

 _ **-Veo que aun lo captan del todo...dejen enciendo el sonido y lo comprenderan-**_

 _ **Thump * Thump * Thump ***_

 _ **Ritsu escucho los fuertes latidos, eran los latidos de su hijo.**_

 _ **Masamune se contuvo de querer soltarse a llorar de la felicidad.**_

 _ **-Bien por lo que este es un caso bastante poco comun...pero a final de cuentas es muy especial, y como los resultados muestran que tienes 2 semanas y media de embarazo...-**_

 _ **Y el tiempo se congelo para ambos, 2 semanas y media de embarazo, eso hizo click en sus cabezas.**_

 _ **-2 semanas y media? esta seguro de lo que dice Tom-sam-pregunto Takano alterado creyendo que se trataba de un error.**_

 _ **-Eh...hai, señor Takano-san!-declaro muy seguro-los resultados no mienten-**_

 _ **-Entonces el bebe que mi pareja esta esperando no es mio-**_

 _ **-Pero que estas diciendo, muchacho?!-inquirio Minato sorprendido de sus palabras.**_

 _ **-Ese niño no puede ser mio, me oyeron no es mio!-dijo exaltado saliendo del consultorio enfurecido.**_

 _ **-Pero que le sucede?-se pregunto Minato sin entender nada.**_

 _ **-Onodera-kun...a que se referia con eso?-inquirio Tom poniendose serio.**_

 _ **-Lo que pasa es que...yo...hace practicamente 2 semanas y media...yo fui testigo del incidente del metro...-**_

 _ **Eso puso sobre alerta a los mayores.**_

 _ **-Y yo...se que no me creeran y pensaran que estoy loco!-**_

 _ **-Y por que piensas que vamos a creer eso, Ritsu-kun?-dijo Minato preocupado entendiendo que ahora las cosas se complicarian mas con esta noticia.**_

 _ **-...Por que precisamente yo fui violado por un lobo de pelaje rojo...ese lobo fue el que asesino a todos los pasajeros del tren y solo yo y un chico universitario fuimos los unicos que sobrevivimos...-**_

 _ **Ha Tom parecio que se le fue el aliento al escuchar lo ultimo, la cabeza le daba vueltas que rapidamente se sostuvo de la silla para no desvanecerse.**_

 _ **-Dime una cosa Onodera-kun...esta usted seguro de que era un lobo no se equico?!-pregunto esperanzado de que fuese una equivocasion.**_

 _ **-No, doctor...se perfectamente lo que vio...y era un enorme lobo pelirrojo que tenia una cicatriz medio inclinada en el ojo izquierdo y recuerdo aver visto que tambien en sus garras tambien tenia varias**_  
 _ **cicatrizes hasta los brazos-**_

 _ **Minato dirigio su atencion a su amigo que se tapo la cara con ambas manos, hasta pasarlos por su cabello haciendolo para atras, ya no habia dudas al respecto el bebe que ese joven estaba esperando era precisamente**_  
 _ **de su hijo, era su nieto.**_

 *** . * . ***

 _ **Poco despues.**_

 _ **Onodera salia del hospital despues de que Tom-san y Minato-san terminaran de hacerle unos ultimos chequeos, recetandole unas vitaminas, una dieta especial ya que era primerizo por no mencionar que su caso era unico.**_

 _ **El castaño traia un sobre con las fotos de las radeografias de su hijo.**_

 _ **Ha pesar de que el bebe que esperaba no era de Takano-san, estaba muy feliz iva a hacer padre, pero le preocupaba el echo de como habia salido el pelinegro del consultorio tenia que hablar con el y tranquilizarlo.**_

 _ **En eso lavanto la mirada viendo que precisamente alli esta el ojiavellana recargado en un auto fumandose un cigarro.**_

 _ **-Takano-san...-dijo llendo hasta el-necesitamos hablar-**_

 _ **-Lo mismo digo-contesto de forma seca.**_

 _ **-Takano-san se que estas molesto al saber que el bebe que espero no es tuyo pero...-**_

 _ **-Mira Ritsu...ya lo pense bien y creo que lo mejor es que abortes ese niño-**_

 _ **Y esas fueron las peores palabras que el ojiverde habia escuchado salir de la boca de su novio.**_

 _ **-Que dices?! PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ A PEDIRME SEMEJANTE COSA?!-**_

 _ **-YA ME OISTE! QUIERO QUE TE DESEGAS DE ESE BASTARDO!-grito con odio.**_

 _ **-NO VOY A MATAR A MI HIJO!-**_

 _ **-YO NO PIENSO ACEPTAR QUE ESTES ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE OTRO!-**_

 _ **-PERO ESO NO IMPORTA POR QUE YO ESTOY CONTIGO!, Y AUNQUE NO LLEVE TU SANGRE...-**_

 _ **-NO! YO NO VOY A HACEPTAR A ESE BASTARDO QUE LLEVAS EN EL VIENTRE, POR ESO QUIERO QUE TE DESAGAS DE EL!-**_

 _ **-Como...como puedes pedirme eso...-dijo Ritsu muy dolido.**_

 _ **-Entiendeme Onodera...no sabes cuan feliz me puse al saber que ivamos a tener un bebe...pero despues de lo que el doctor dijo que tenia 2 semanes y media de embarzo supe que no era mio...POR ESO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR QUE ESPERES**_  
 _ **UN HIJO DE OTRO!-**_

 _ **-PUES NO ME IMPORTA SI TE PARECE OH NO!, ES MI HIJO Y LO CRIA CON OH SIN TI!-**_

 _ **-Jah!, ya veo que Yokozawa tenia mucha razon-señalo con ironia.**_

 _ **-Que dices?!-**_

 _ **-Todo ese cuento de que fuiste violado por un lobo en el metro, no fue mas que una mentira...-**_

 _ **-CALLATE! NO SABES LO QUE DICES!-**_

 _ **-La realidad esta muy clara...y yo de estupido te crei, te crei por que en verdad te amaba...pero una vez mas volviste a jugar conmigo-**_

 _ **-No se de que diablos hablando-dijo molesto y llorando del coraje.**_

 _ **-Yokozawa tenia razon...tu no eres mas que una puta ofrecida que finge inocencia mientras se revuelca con cualquiera Y LA PRUEBA DE ELLO ES EL BASTARDO QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!-**_

 _ **El pelinegro fue callado por un bofetada que le propio el ojiverde, que no soporta mas las agresiones del ojiavellana.**_

 _ **-Si me golpeas es que tengo razon-señalo con dureza y resentimiento.**_

 _ **-Piensa lo que se te de la gana...yo no tengo por que soportar tus groserias y tus malos tratos, si le crees mas a Yokozawa-san que ami...entonces no tenemos nada mas de que hablar-**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo...asi que desde este momento termino mi relacion contido Onodera Ritsu-**_

 _ **-Bien...mas mejor para mi no te necesito, criara solo ami hijo sin ayuda de nadia-**_

 _ **Dado por terminada la discucion.**_

 _ **Llorando Onodera paso de la del pelinegro golpeando su hombro, camino hasta la calle asiendole la seña aun taxi para abordarlo e irse a casa, sin aver volteado en ningun momento a atras.**_

 _ **Masamune seguia donde estaba con un flequillo cubriendole los ojos, de su mejilla izquierda cayo una pequeña lagrima.**_

 _ **Mientras que cierto español que habia visto por la ventana todo lo sucedido, imagino que las cosas entre ambos no salieron nada bien.**_

 _ **Fue hasta su escritoria tomando la bocita del telefono, marcando un numero que se sabia de memoria.**_

 _ **Esperaba que aquien le marco tomara la llamada, necesitaba contarle de inmediato lo que acababa de descubrir.**_

 _ **-Alo...-respondio una seria voz el otro lado.**_

 _ **-Hijo...paso algo muy grave...y tienes derecho a saberlo...-**_

 _ **-Que pasa Otou-san?-**_

 _ **-Es sobre tu hermano...a sucedido algo que no esperabamos-**_

 _ **-Que pasa con mi Ototo?!-**_

 _ **-Michael...alguien en el metro vio a tu hermano y no solo eso yo acabo de atenderlo y resulta que esta embarazado...y el bebe es precisamente de tu hermano...-**_

 _ **Al otro lado se quedo en silencio total.**_

 _ **-Hijo...entiendes la gravedad del asunto?!...-**_

 _ **-Espera un segundo dijiste "el" es un hombre?-**_

 _ **-Hai...pero eso no es lo mas importante del problema-**_

 _ **-Entonces si no es por el "bebe" y mucho menos eso...entonces cual es?, Otou-san me estas poniendo nervioso!-**_

 _ **-Hijo! creo que nos estamos enfrentando a una prueba muy cruel del destino-**_

 _ **-¿Ah, que te refieres?-**_

 _ **-El joven se llama Ritsu Onodera y tiene 2 semanas y media de embarazo...y lo mas sorprendente y que no se como explicartelo es que...-**_

 _ **-Es que, que?-**_

 _ **-Michael, el posee el mismo rostro de Priscilla! es su misma cara!-**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	10. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 1

_**CAPITULO 10. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 1**_

Eran las 03:30 pm.

Para ser una hora temprana, el cielo estaba muy nublado.

La lluvia no era intensa, grandes nubes negras que dejaban caer veloces y gruesas gotas que al golpear el suelo formaban charcos grandes y profundos.

En una lujosa Mansion.

Las gotas golpeteaban yse estampaban en las ventanas de esa enorme casa, tras una de esas ventanas se encontraba de pie mirando la lluvia, una hermosa mujer un poco alta, figura delgada de cabellera azul claro que le llegaba hasta la espalda peinado completamente al lado derecho de la cabeza, poseia una mirada dorada muy penetrante y fria.

Usaba un maquillaje purpura sobre los ojos y labial del mismo color, con elegante y ajustado vestido corto blanco, con escote en la espalda y al frente mostrando sus redondos y pequeños pechos y unos zapatos de tacon bastante delgado como de alto.

Esta distinguida mujer era Natsuko Haruno, quien la viera pasear por la calle diria que apesar de ser una persona tan sumamente bella, diria tambien que es una mujer integra, respetable y de buen corazon, sin imaginarse siguiera que detras de esa fachada de señora intachable se escondia un ser cruel, mezquino, arrogante, promiscua y sin nada de bondad en el corazon, que lo unico que le interesaba en la vida era el poder y dinero.

-Tsk...-bufo la peliazul con molestia y frustracion recordando los echos de esa misma mañana _ **.**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mostrando altivez dejando mas que claro su papel de dueña y señora del lugar.**_

 _ **Natsuko decidio darse una vuelta por ahi, ya que hace mucho que no venia a ver como ivan las cosas en el hospital, mas esa era una excusa para ir y visitar a alguien que en verdad ya extrañaba desde hace muchos años.**_

 _ **Sonriendo con prepotencia y altaneria se dirigio a paso rapido a cierto consultorio que no visitaba desde hace mucho tiempo a atras.**_

 _ **Tom estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **En eso la puerta de su oficina se abrio.**_

 _ **Natsuko Haruno entro al despacho como pedro por su casa, sin tomarse la delicadeza de llamar siguiera.**_

 _ **-Ohayo...Tom, hace mucho tiempo que no te veia-dijo coquetamente recargandose en la puerta.**_

 _ **-Al grano Natsuko que no tengo tu tiempo...que haces aqui?-comento sin ocultar su desden no muy feliz de volver aver a esa mujer.**_

 _ **-Oh, Tommy-chan es muy evidente vine...a verte a ti cariño!-camino plantandose frente a el.**_

 _ **-Te voy a pedir...que no me vuelvas a llamar asi-señalo muy molesto.**_

 _ **-Vamos si a ti te encantaba que te llamara asi cuando heramos pareja, Tommy-chan-inquirio subiendose arriba del escritorio colocandose en una pose insinuante.**_

 _ **-Callate y hazme el favor de bajarte de mi escritorio, Natsuko!-**_

 _ **-Y por que habria de hacer eso...-seductoramente se fue quitando la parte de arriba de su vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos-ya Tom no te hagas del rogar que he venido precisamente para verte-**_

 _ **De la garganta masculina salio una carcajada llena de cinismo y burla.**_

 _ **-Jah! a verme a mi dices!-señalo con ironia y sarcasmo apartandose del escritorio-Natsuko por favor no me hagas reir-**_

 _ **-Tom...te he extrañado en todos estos años...no sabes la falta que me hace...sentir como me besabas-jadeo paseando sus manos por su cuerpo-como recorrias tus manos por todo mi cuerpo...como me hacias tu mujer!-**_

 _ **-Sabes veo que en todos estos años no haz cambiado nada Y HAZME EL FAVOR DE VESTIRTE Y BAJARTE DEL ESCRITORIO! COMPORTATE COMO LA SUPUESTA MUJER CASADA QUE ERES, Y NO COMO LA GOLFA BARATA QUE ERES!-**_

 _ **El pelirrojo no se contuvo ante la actitud de la mujer que ya lo estaba molestando en sobremanera.**_

 _ **El pecho de la Haruno subia y bajaba al verse humillado por el ojiazul.**_

 _ **-Como te atrevez a rechazarme...a mi que soy mucho mas mujer que esa maldita criada con la que te casaste!-dijo con desden.**_

 _ **Tom sumamente furioso fue hasta ella agarrandola del brazo, sin delicadeza alguna la bajo del escritorio.**_

 _ **-AY! CON CUIDADO INFELIZ! ME LASTIMAS!-**_

 _ **-No sabes como me gustaria en verdad poder lastimarte...pero no lo hare por que no vales la pena-comento con frialdad observando como el rostro de la peliazul se volvia rojo de la rabia que sentia.**_

 _ **Natsuko se acomodo su vestido posando sus frios y tetricos ojos dorados en el.**_

 _ **Era mas que claro que estaba sumamente furiosa al aver sido rechazada.**_

 _ **Con los brazos en garra lo miro de frente.**_

 _ **-Veo que aun sigues y seguiras siendo el mismo medicucho muerto de hambre que conoci-**_

 _ **-Y tu la misma piruja de siempre-**_

 _ **-Pues mirate tu, que te casaste con la zorra de Aiko-**_

 _ **-EY, EY, EY! A MI MUJER NO VAZ A VENIR AQUI A INSULTARLA! Y MUCHO MENOS FRENTE A MI!-**_

 _ **-No te confundas, Tommy-chan!...por que debes aceptar que ella jamas se comparara conmigo que soy toda una verdadera hembra para satisfacer a los hombres!-**_

 _ **-Al menos Aiko, no es una perdida promiscua como lo eres tu, que te revuelcas con cualquiera, al igual que el desgraciado de Kotoro tu marido!-**_

 _ **-Sabes Tommy-chan!, es una verdadera pena que con la insignificante sirvientita con la que te casaste jamas podra darte un hijo...-**_

 _ **Tom la miro con desprecio.**_

 _ **-Un hijo que yo si te di...uy!, de verdad que es una gran pero gran triste saber que su asqueroso cuerpo esta seco por dentro, y que jamas en la vida podra ser madre!-**_

 _ **-Ya cierra la maldita boca, Natsuko que lo unico que dices son puras estupideces...y te recuerdo tu y yo no tuvimos ningun "hijo", los unicos "hijos" que tengo son con Aiko "mi" esposa-**_

 _ **-No te confundas queridito...te recuerdo que fui yo la que lo pario-**_

 _ **-Claro y como olvidar tambien que desde que nacio lo repudiaste y lo tiraste como si fuera un perro-**_

 _ **-Practicamente esa bastardo es un perro-**_

 _ **El español estuvo muy tentado en acertarle un puñetazo a ese rostro muy maquillado.**_

 _ **-Pues tu tambien lo eres "que-ri-di-ta", que no se te olvide que tambien tienes sangre lycan corriendo por tus venas-**_

 _ **-Al igual que tu tambien!-**_

 _ **-Sabes que Natsuko hazme el favor de dar media vuelta y salir de mi consultorio-**_

 _ **-Tu no eres nadie para echarme-**_

 _ **-Te estoy pidiendo de la manera mas amablemente posible que te largues de mi oficina-**_

 _ **Los dorados ojos de la mujer llameaban de furia, oprimiendo los puños con fuerza conteniendose para no poder los estribos.**_

 _ **-Bien me voy...pero juro que me las pagaras-**_

 _ **-No te tengo miedo Natsuko...entre tu y yo ya no habra nada, asi que deciste de tus intenciones en querer volver a enrredarme-**_

 _ **-No te creas como si fueras la gran cosa-**_

 _ **-Entonces dejame en paz y deja de estar de rogona, te vez muy patetica!-**_

 _ **Haciendo una mueca y con la barbilla en alto camino hasta la puerta.**_

 _ **-Solo te recuerdo una cosa...quiere que el bastardo de "tu" de tu hijo, me regrese a "mi" hijo y que si no lo hace...se va a arrepentir en toda su mugrosa vida-**_

 _ **-Ay, querida Natsuko te recuerdo que Michael fue el que decidio quedarse al lado de su hermano...y que se te grave esto en tu pequeña cabecita, tu "hijo" ya no es "tu" hijo sino el mio y el de Aiko, asi que no me amenazes-**_

 _ **-MI HIJO NO ES NADA DE ESA MALDITA CRIADA! EL ES UN HARUNO, MI HEREDERO ES MIO Y DE MI MARIDO, ME ESCUCHASTE!-**_

 _ **-Jump, en verdad crees que el los ve a ustedes como sus padres?! en verdad crees que ve en ti a una madre, por Madre Gaia ya abre los ojos las tipas vulgares como tu solo sirven para pasar de cama en cama, pero ser madre,**_  
 _ **jah!-**_

 _ **-Ya estas advertido y si ese bastardo no hace lo que le ordeno...que se atenga a las consecuencias y le dare donde mas le duele...en esa cosa que tiene por hijo!-**_

 _ **-Con mi nieto...ni mejor te metas-musito sujetandola de la muñeca con fuerza-por que si te atrevez, soy capaz de matarte, Natsuko-**_

 _ **De un jalon la peliazul se solto.**_

 _ **-Vaya...solo veo como lo defiendes, pues sabes que no me importa en lo mas minimo la vida de ese engendro...los unicos que me interesan son "mi" hijo y mi "unico" nieto-**_

 _ **-Eres, eres un ser tan mezquino y despreciable Natsuko...-**_

 _ **-Yo?!-**_

 _ **-Pero sabes que es lo peor, que esa es tu naturalez, tu eres asi...tu no tienes conciencia que no te importa destruir la vida de los demas con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, incluyendo renegar de tu propia sangre-**_

 _ **-Te ya deberias saber que lo unico importante en esta vida es el dinero, dinero, dienro del dinero se vive se como come, sin dinero no seriamos mas que unos miserables pobretones-**_

 _ **-No... te equivocas no todo en la vida es el dinero, pero claro es en lo unico que piensas por hasta ahorita lo haz tenido todo y lo haz comprado todo menos amor...estas tan sola Natsuko-**_

 _ **-Di lo que quieres ya que tu jamas sabras lo que es tener una inmensa fortuna como la de los Haruno, y mas te vale que le digas al loco esquizofrenico de tu hijo que si no deja en paz a mi hijo se arrepentira-**_

 _ **-Antes de que te vayas, aprovecho para decirte que yo no me trago el "supuesto" accidente que tuvieron tu hermana y su marido-**_

 _ **-Mas te vale que no metas las narices donde no te llaman!-**_

 _ **-Sabes ami siempre me a aprecido muy extraño que todo la fortuna solo haya sido para ti y el maldito de tu esposo y eso sin olvidar a tu sobrina Sakura-**_

 _ **-La respuesta es simple Tommy-chan! mi hermana y mi cuñado Kizashi siempre nos quisieron a mi y a Kotoro que no dudaron en dejarnos todo y a mi querida sobrina Sakura-**_

 _ **-Natsuko...no mientas tu hermana Mebuki jamas te tuvo confianza y a Kotoro por muy que fuera tu esposo y hermano de su marido, siempre lo detesto ya que nunca confio en el-**_

 _ **-Pues ya viste que te equivocaste con esa conjetura-**_

 _ **-Eso es una gran mentira, oh ya olvidaste que siempre adoraron mas a Michael y a Alex y precisamente mucho mas el, por que sabian perfectamente el trato que le dabas y se empeñaron en darle todo el amor posible cosa que**_ _ **siempre les estare muy agradecidos...yo se que tu hermana amaba demaciado a mi hijo por eso estoy completamente seguro que tu y Kotoro tuvieron algo que ver con su muerte!-**_

 _ **-Eres un m...-señalo enfurecida hasiendo amago de querer golpearlo siendo detenida.**_

 _ **-Ni te atrevaz a ponerme la mano encima-mascullo con ira soltandola bruscamente.**_

 _ **-Esto no se quedara asi! y ya te lo dije, si mi hijo Michael no regresa con la que es su "verdadera familia", tu bastardo sera quien lo page!-**_

 _ **Fue lo ultimo que dijo cerrando la puerta violentamente.**_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

-Tsk...pero quien se a creido ese estupido para rechazarme a mi que soy una Haruno-musito con rabia ya que esa era la causa de su mal humor.

Natsuko era una mujer resentida y vengativa, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya en todo, costara lo que costara ya que jamas se rendia ante nada ni nadie.

-Pero juro me las pagara, a mi nadie me humilla y sale impune-señalo arrojando la lampara mas cercana-y ya se como lo hare...pero ahora devo sentrarme en el compromiso de Sakura con el joven Uchiha-

Sin esperarselo la puerta de su alcoba fue abierta.

-OBA-SAN!-entro Sakura llorando a mares.

-Que sucede querida por que estas llorando?!-pregunto preocupada por el estado de la pelirrosa.

-OBA-SAN! OBA-SAN!, SASUKE-KUN ME ACABA DE LLAMAR!...-exclamo con dramatismo-WUUUAAAAAA! PARA WUUUUAAAAAA!, PARA WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Aver! tranquila mi vida, ya tranquila respira profundo y dime para que te llamo Uchiha-kun-

-Sniff, sniff, sniff me llamo...para...para...WUUUUAAAAAAA! ES LA PEOR DESGRACIA DE MI VIDA OBA-SAN!-

Se solto a llorar de nuevo pataleando como niña berrinchuda.

-Sakura querida, si sigues llorando no entendere lo que estas tratando de decirme y como es que puedo ayudarte cariño!-

-WUUUUAAAAA!, OBA-SAN...SASUKE-KUN ACABA DE ROMPER NUESTRA RELACION!, WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-QUE?!...no, no, no eso no puede ser verdad-se altero creyendo no aver oido bien lo que la menor dijo.

-QUE VOY A HACER OBA-SAN?!, SASUKE-KUN Y YO NOS IVAMOS A CASAR Y YO SIN EL NO PUEDO VIVIR! YO LO AMO OBA-SAN! WUUUAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Calmate querida, a la mejor no entendiste bien cuando te lo dijo, aver cuales fueron exactamente sus palabras?!-

-Sniff, sniff el me llamo...hace sniff tan solo sniff unos minutos...Y ME DIJO QUE LO NUESTRO JAMAS FUNCIONARIA POR QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN MAS! WUUUUAAAAA!-

-No, no eso es imposible el no puede romper su compromiso contigo por que Fugaku firmo un contrato con nosotros, dejando muy en claro que Sasuke-kun tenia que casarse contigo!-

-Oba-san...que voy a hacer sin Sasuke-kun?, yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas-

-Pues si en verdad es asi, no permitas que ningua zorra te arrebate lo que es tuyo, recuerda lo que siempre te e dicho, Sakura tu eres una Haruno y los Haruno siempre obtienen lo que quieren sin importar pasar sobre quien sea, tu no puedes permitir que te quiten a tu hombre-

-Tienes razon Oba-san, tienes mucha razon-dijo Sakura limpiandose las lagrimas alentada por las sabias palabras de su tia-desde que mis padre murieron tu y Oji-san, me han criado y educada para ser una mujer fuerte que lucha por lo que quiere, tu haz sido mi ejemplo a seguir Oba-san y voy a averiguar quien es la perra que me esta arrebatando el amor de Sasuke-kun!-

-Asi se habla Sakura, sobrina querida yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor, gracias a mi eres quien eres y haz podido alcanzar todas tus metas cosa que mi hermana nunca supo hacer por eres exactamente igual ami-

-Cierto Oba-san...Okaa-san nunca me daba lo que queria y siempre se la pasaba regañandome por cual quier tonteria-

-Exacto y cada vez que eso pasaba yo te daba un regalo a escondidas para verte alegre otra vez-

-Hai, Oba-san-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Y sabes una cosa creo que se como poder ayudarte con tu problema con Sasuke-kun-

-En serio?! como Oba-san?-inquirio con ojitos brillantes esperanzada.

-Ahora mismo vamos tener una reunin con Uchiha Madara-

-Con el tio de Sasuke-kun?, y en que podria ayudarme a mi ese viejo vampiro-chupasangre?!-

-Facil, Sakura el podria revelarnos el nombre de la bruja que quiere quitarte a tu novio!-

-Es verdad Tia Natsuko, si le sacamos esa informacion al viejo, yo podre recuperar a Sasuke-kun y todo sera como antes!-exclamo Sakura dando brincos de triunfo.

Toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta de la matriarca.

-¿Quien es?-

-Haruno-san, su marido me pidio informarle que el señor Uchiha-sama acaba de llegar-dijo una criada al otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta bien, dile a mi esposo que en unos minutos Sakura y yo iremos-señalo de forma seca.

-Gusta que le diga algo mas?...señora!-

-No!, eso es todo asi que ya largate y regresa a tu trabajo si no quieres ser despedida!-espeto con ira.

-He...he esta...esta bien señora...con su permiso-se retiro la asustada sirvienta.

-Tsk, maldita servidumbre que no sirven para nada...ya no los aguanto son gente tan inepta y sin nada de cerebro-

-Tienes razon, Oba-san!-la apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy sobrina debemos arreglarnos y lucir muy hermosas para tu futuro Tio-politico!-

-Hai, Oba-san-

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron en arreglarse y maquillarse rapidamente.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 2

_**CAPITULO 11. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 2**_

Habian pasado tan solo unos segundos.

En el comedor de la Mansion Haruno.

Se encontraban 2 hombres sentados en la larga mesa.

Al frente de la cabezera se hayaba sentado un hombre robusto tenia el cabello medio largo color rosado-grisaceo, peinado hacia atras sus ojos eran azules claros y usaba un traje azul oscuro con corbata roja.

Este hombre era Kotoro Haruno un famoso abogado-empresario dueño de los Hospitales Haruno y muchos otros negocios, era el hermano gemelo de su difunto hermano Kizashi Haruno que anteriormente fue el patriarca del Clan.

Ha su lado derecho de la mesa sentado a unas 4 sillas alejado lo acompañaba Madara Uchiha, un tipo alto de tez blanca muy apuesto, tenia el cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, vestia un traje negro con corbata azul claro, detras suyo se encontraban 2 tipos vestidos de negro, ambos lucian bastante serios y muy intimidantes eran los guardaespaldas del Uchiha.

Ellos eran Kakuzu un hombre alto de tez oscura, cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros sus ojos tienen un color inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja.

Su compañero a su lado se llamaba Hidan un sujeto muy religioso, tenia el cabello plateado medio largo peinado hacia atras y unos ojos morados, en su cuello llevaba un amuleto de Jashin.

Actualmente Madara era el Patriarca del Clan Uchiha despues de que su medio-hermano Fugaku y su esposa Mikoto Uchiha fallecieran, dejandole el control total de la Sharingan's, tambien era Jefe del Escuadron de Policia Elite Uchiha sin mencionar que tenia la custodia total de sus 2 sobrinos Itachi y Sasuke despues de que sus padres murieran, y anteriormente estuvo casado con Mito Uzumaki quien huyo con el que consideraba su mejor amigo Hashirama Senju, no sin antes de llevarse parte de la fortuna Uchiha, cosa que Madara logro recuperar con muchos años de trabajo.

Kotoro saco de su saco un rupo rebisando al mismo tiempo la hora de su reloj de oro.

En cambio Madara tenia los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho completamente tranquilo esperando que la esposa y sobrina del pelirrosado llegaran.

-¿Y como van las cosas en la Coorporacion, Madara-san?-pregunto Kotoro acendiendo su puro.

-Mm...van bien supongo-inquirio sin interes aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Y sus sobrinos como estan?-

-Bien...ellos estan bien, a mi sobrino Itachi la va estupendo con su trabajo de chef...y Sasuke-kun siempre saca las mejores notas-

-Oh! disculpen la demora-señalo Natsuko entrando al comedor seguida de Sakura.

-No hay problema querida, aqui Uchiha-san y yo estabamos platicando de sus sobrinos!-

-Estaban hablando de Sasu-kun?!-inquirio Sakura con corazones en los ojos que rodeo la mesa para sentarse al otro lado justo en frente del pelinegro.

-Me parece bien que esten hablando precisamente del prometido de mi sobrinita-señalo la peliazul sentando en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

-Hai...bueno respecto a eso yo...-

-Señor Madara espero que por fin ya hayan fijado la fecha para la boda!-declaro interrumpiendolo.

-De eso es que quiero hablarles...-

-Por que si aun no lo hacen, yo me encargo de escoger el dia y tambien de paso me hare cargo de todos los preparativos...-

Madara fruncio el cejo sumamente furioso e indignado de lo grosera que era esa mujer.

-Ya he mandado hacer las invitaciones solo falta que pongan la fecha de la boda, ah y ya se que es lo que ofreceremos para la comida-

-Caray, querida tu si que no pierdes el tiempo, eh!-inquirito Kotoro con burla-sino se tratara de la boda de mi adorada sobrina Sakura, pensaria que fueras tu la que se va a casar, jajajaja!-

-Kotoro deja de decir estupideces!, ah por cierto ya he llamado a todos los reporteres para que tomen todas las fotografias posibles...-

-De verdad, Tia?!-señalo Sakura emocionada.

-Hai, tu boda saldra en la primera plana, y en todas las revistas de los ricos y famosos-

-Eso es estupendo, Oba-san!-declaro muy feliz.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Levantandose de la silla.

Madara golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, cosa que sobresalto a los Haruno ante ese acto tan violento del vampiro.

-Ahora escucheme con atencion...señora-hablo friamente mostrando unos ojos carmesis-no voy a permitir que vuelva a interrumpirme, y si he venido para hablar sobre la boda de mi sobrino Sasuke con su sobrina, no es para fijar ya la fecha sino para cancelar en definitivo dicha union-

Eso les cayo como una bomba atomica.

-No puede estar hablando en serio, Madara-san!-protesto Kotoro levantandose.

-Uchiha-sama, para usteds!-espeto ya harto.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en cancelar la boda!-protesto Natsuko tambien parandose, retando con la mirada al pelinegro.

-Me importa poco si estan de acuerdo, oh no! la decision ya la tomo mi sobrino y yo lo apoyo totalmente-

-Usted no puede impedir que Sasuke-kun y yo nos casemos!-rebatio Sakura muy furiosa.

-Mira escuincla creo que no haz entendido la boda queda can-ce-la-da...-recalco cada silaba-y sabes por que, por que mi sobrino no te ama, jamas a sentido nada por ti para el unicamente fuiste la chica con la que lo obligaron a comprometerse-

-Era logico que decidieran unirnos en matrimonio, despues de que su otro sobrino Itachi deshonro a toda la familia al querer ser estupido chef bueno para nada-

Madara mostro los colmillos muy tentado en querer golpear el maquillado rostro de esa insolente chiquilla.

-Digan lo que digan nada cambiara, la boda esta cancelada-

-Mada, digo Uchiha-sama reconciderelo nuestras compañias por fin seran una sola si los Haruno y los Uchiha se unen con una boda!-inquirio Kotoro intentando ser persuasivo.

-Ademas le recuerdo que su hermano Fugaku, dejo estipulado que para cuando su hijo menor Sasuke se casara con la unica heredera de los Haruno y poder unir nuestras empresas, las fortunas de ambas familias se triplicaria mucha mas y que su hijo no podria divorciarse a menos de que Sakura fuera la que lo deseara, y de que si fuera el en caso de que Sasuke-kun fuera quien pidiera la anulacion de su matrimonio toda la inmesa fortura pasaria a manos de los Haruno-declaro con prepotencia Natsuko colocando sus manos a la cintura con la barbilla en alto en señal de triunfo.

-Uchiha-sama, debe recordar que esa clausula fue echa precisamente por su Tatarabuelo, dejando muy en claro que todo Uchiha de las generaciones que vinieran devian cumplir a cabalidad esa ley-inquirio Kotoro disimulando una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver que el azabache no podria contra ellos-su padre Tajima-san como tambien su hermano Fugaku cumplieron esa norma ya que unicamente hijos varones serian herederos de la gran fortuna y que si llegaba el caso de que se divorciaran, todo pasaria a manos de la esposa-

El pelinegro no se mostro para nada afectado, ya sabia que usarian esa estupida clausula como arma.

Dibujando una sonrisa de lado, desapareciron sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvieron hacer negros-onix.

Madara cruzo los brazos mirando con altaneria a los Haruno.

-Y yo les recuerdo que ahora yo soy el patriarca del Clan Uchiha, soy el lider del Clan de los vampiros...-respondio con cinismo.

Natsuko aparentaba estar muy tranquila, mas fresca como una lechuga, pero por dentro temblaba de la rabia y odio hacia el Uchiha, ponia todo de su autocontrol para no saltarle encima a ese tipo y clavarle las uñas en su hermoso rostro.

Por otro lado Kotoro sudaba frio al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando todo aquello.

-Jajajaja y otra cosa muy importante que deben saber, y es que yo contrademande esa clausula...-

Esa rebelion los dejo petrificados.

-Y hace mas de un año que esta fue anulada, no solo por denigrar al genero femenino, sino tambien por no permitir la disolucion de los matrimonios amenazando con que las esposas serian las que se quedarian con absolutamente todo!-

-ERES UN CERDO!-escupido Natsuko fuera de si.

Madara le mando una mirada gelida.

-Jah!, me llamas cerdo ami...perdoname pero eres la menos indicada para decir eso-señalo mirando el cuerpo de la peliazul con asco-tu y el insufrible, bola de grasa de tu marido son los que me dan asco-señalo con frialdad.

-Oigame no le permit...-iva a protestar Kotoro.

-LARGATE! DE MI CASA!-exploto la peliazul interrumpiendolo perdiendo los estrivoz golpeando la mesa.

-No te preocupes que ya mismo con todo gusto me ire de esta casa...y no pienso volver a poner un pie aqui, ya termine a lo que venia!-declaro apartando la silla dando media vuelta disponiendose a salir del comedor.

-Madara...esto no se quedara asi, juro que te arrepentiras!-inquirio Natsuko con la mandibula apretada.

La carcajada del vampiro se escucho por todo el comedor, al detenerse a la entrada del comedor.

-Querida Natsuko, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado-dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Te juro que vaz a pagar por esta humillacion...nadie nos deja en ridiculo a nosotros los Haruno-

El azabache solo nego con la cabeza.

-Crees que eres digna contrincante!, jah! la verdad aun no me conocen-

-Y tu mucho menos me conoces ami!-

-Mujer...te conozco a la perfeccion se muy bien con quien estoy tratando, y no me causas miedo alguno...-

Natsuko resoplo lleno de furia.

-Y la verdad querida, si no te haz dado cuenta yo como el Uchiha que soy, soy muy bueno en todo...y los Uchihas lo menos que sentimos es miedo cuando se nos reta-se giro a mirarla con detenimiento.

-LARGO! FUERA DE MI CASA!-

-Kakuzu, Hidan...vamonos ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui!-dijo a sus guardaespaldas retomando su retirada.

Los mencionados asintieron obedeciendo a su patron.

Madara a paso rapido se apuro en querer salir ya de esa casa.

En la puerta principal de la mansion se encontraba alli parada una de las sirvientas de la casa, esperando con un paraguas en las manos, como si ella ya supiera lo que acababa de suceder.

Era un mujer de color muy hermosa de buen cuerpo su pelo era rizado color marron oscuro, sus ojos eran castaño claro, llevaba puestos unos aretes grandes los labios los tenia pintados de rojo y arriba del labio superior en la parte izquierda tenia un lunar, vestia el tipico uniforme de las Maid.

El vampiro al verla le sonrio sinceramente.

-Muy buenas tardes!, Acerina-

-Buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama me alegra volver a verlo despues de tantos años-

-Hai, es cierto...pero mirate sigues igual de hermosa a pesar de que tienes 48 años!-

-Esa es la ventaja de ser inmortal...-inquirio mostrando una radiante sonrisa-pero Uchiha-sama tampoco canta malas rancheras-señalo picaramente.

-Jaja, definitivamente sigues siendo la misma negrita lanzada de siempre!-

-Pues claro no olvide que provengo de tierra caliente-

-Bueno Acerina fue un placer saludarte...ahora me retiro esta casa me ahoga me asficxia-

-Si lo se, yo que llevo mucho tiempo sirviendo a esta familia y conozco a mis patrones como la palma de mi mano-

-Acerina! solo la Madre Gaia sabe como haz podido tu aguanter a esta gente despreciable-

-Le aseguro señor Madara-sama, que Acerina llevo mucho tiempo tolerando muchas cosas-

-Nunca haz pensado en tomar tus cosas y largarte para siempre de esta casa?!-

-Acerina muchas veces lo he pensado creame mi señor, pero la razon por la que no lo hago es por la niña Sakura, Acerina prometio que jamas la abandonaria-

-Tsk, no se por que pierdes tu tiempo con esa mocosa malcriada...ella es igual a Natsuko!-señalo con molestia.

-Se equivoca Madara-sama, la niña Sakura es buena, ella tiene el corazon noble!-declaro Acerina con la mano en el pecho.

-Por Madre Gaia! Acerina esa chiquilla fue criada por Natsuko, solo basta con ver que es la viva imagen de esa despreciable mujerzuela-

-La niña Sakura solo ha sido evenedada por quien es su propia sangre...pero en el fondo es una buena persona-

Madara solto un cansado suspiro.

-Veo que estas empezinada en defenderla-

-Acerina sabe cuando alguien es una mala persona, y la niña Sakura no lo es...ademas Acerina prometio a mujer rubia de ojos jade que cuidaria de su hija-

-Hai, hai...ya se que le juraste a Mebuki siempre proteger a su hija-

-Acerina tambien esta muy triste por niño Michael y su hermano de cabellos de fuego...Acerina los extraña tanto que hasta llora a veces por las noches!-dijo Acerina conteniendo las lagrimas.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte...ellos estan bien-

-Uchiha-sama...Acerina se siente muy culpable por no aver cumplido promesa, de cuidar de niño Michael y niño cabellos de fuego!-

-no te culpes por eso, tu como podrias saber que las cosas sucederian de esa manera!-señalo tocandole el hombro consolandola.

-Pero todavia sigues en mi casa!-espeto Natsuko.

La negra dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de su ama.

Madara solo la observo por el rabillo del ojo.

La peliazul estaba ahi parada frente a ellos con las manos a la cadera y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Bueno Acerina...ya tengo que irme-dijo sonriendole.

-Tome para que asi Madara-sama no moje su traje-dijo entregandole el paraguas.

Hidan lo tomo abriendo de inmedito saliendo primero el y Kakuzu con el paraguas abierto y cubrir a su amo de la lluvia.

-Uuff! a pesar de que es muy temprano la lluvia vino con ganas-declaro charlo con la negrita fingiendo que la Haruno no se encontraba-en fin que pases buena tarde Acerina!-

-Ya deja de estar hablando con mi "criada" y marchate de mi casa de una vez, pero a la de ya!-hablo chasqueando los dedos.

-Adios! Acerina...cuidate mucho si-

-Acerina se lo promete a Uchiha-sama!-dijo desde la puerta.

Sin decir nada mas Madara salio de la casa, con Hidan a su lado que lo cubria con el paraguas para caminar hasta el auto.

Viendo que el vampiro se iva.

Acerina cerro la puerta con toda calma.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con mis visitas?-reprendio Natsuko sumamente indignada-recuerda que tu solo eres una simple "sirvienta"-

La Maid se mantuvo firme sosteniendole la dura mirada a su patrona.

-Acerina sabe cual es su lugar en esta casa-

-Pues que bueno que lo tengas muy en claro, tu aqui no eres nadie y no tienes por que relacionarte con la gente de la alta sociedad-

Acerina no se mostro afectada para nada, por las crueles palabras de su señora ya que eran muchos años de estar soportando los malos tratos y las humillaciones de la ojidorado, que simplemente se fue acostumbrando.

-Acerina podra ser solo una criada, pero tiene el corazon noble y el alma limpia-

-Y aquien le va a importa lo que tenga oh no tenga limpio una negra rascuache como tu?!-señalo sin consideracion alguna.

-Mujer de cabello como el agua y ojos de oro, llama negra a Acerina para insultarla...pera a Acerina no le importa ya que ella no es mujer de mala entraña como la patrona lo es!-

-MALDITA NEGRA INSOLENTE!-rugio abofeteandola con fuerza.

La negrita se toco la mejilla, a pesar de que le dolia mucho no lloro, no mostro lagrima alguna sino una seria mirada ante esa mala mujer.

-Mujer de cabello como el agua y ojos de oro! puede pegar a Acerina todo lo que quiera pero no por callar las cosas dejan de ser ciertas...-

-Mira...largate hacer tu trabajo antes de que te corte la garganta aqui mismo-amenazo completamente enfurecida.

-Acerina sabe que patrona es mujer de mala entraña, que tiene el corazon negro como el carbon y el alma podrida-siguio hablando sin importarle lo que le sucedira.

Natsuko alzo de nuevo la mano dispuesta a volver a golpearla, deteniendose a tiempo respirando ondamente.

-Acerina...largate ya a la cocina, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda-

La negra la rodeo mirando acusdoramente.

-Patrona es mala mujer, mala mujer que rechazo al ser que llevo dentro del vientre y que es su misma sangre-

-LARGATE! A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE UNA NEGRA COMO TU DE MI!, LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR FUE EL DESACERME DE ESE BASTARDO, QUE NUNCA DEVIO NACER!-

-Mujer de cabello como el agua y ojos de oro es una mala mujer...es mala mujer por no querer a niño Alex que lleva su misma sangre y es hermano de niño Michael-

-CALLATE! ESE MALDITO ESQUIZOFRENICO NO ES MI HIJO!, MI UNICO HIJO ES MICHAEL!-

Acerina se fue alejando sin dejar de verla de forma acusadora.

Ya al verse sola.

Natsuko tomo un florero y lo arrojo a la pared.

-Mi unico hijo es Michael, es el hijo perfecto que siempre quise...no el siempre fue perfecto...muy pronto el regresa a su casa, con su verdadera familia que soy yo y su padre y Sakura, el y mi adorado nietecito Ryu pronto regresaran a casa...-

La Haruno se abrazo a si misma al tener bien grabada en su mente esa imagen, que tanto añoraba que se hiciera realidad.

-Los 5 seremos la perfecta familia feliz y disfrutaremos juntos de la fortuna Uchiha en cuanto Sakura se caso con Sasuke-kun...-

Sonreia con mucha dicha al pensar en todo eso.

-Pero primero tengo que deshacerme de ese bastardo que unicamente es un estorbo, y tambien de la "cosa" que tiene por hijo...asi ya no habra nada que retenga a mi hijo y ami nieto en aquel asqueroso y repulsivo lugar! y de paso asi les hago daño a Tom y la perra de Aiko!-

 *** . * . ***

En otra parte de japon.

Ritsu caminaba despreocupado por la calle sosteniendo una sombrilla protegiendose de la lluvia.

Ha su lado ivan Chiaki y su pareja Tori que habian tomado la decision de acompañarlo al chequeo medico.

Tan entretenidos estaban platicando que no notaban que alguien los seguia a una distancia prudente.

Una enorme figura se movia con hagilidad, ocultandose entre las sobras escondiendose en un callejon donde se vislumbraron unos intesos y brillosos ojos dorados.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	12. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 3

_**CAPITULO 12. EL LOBO AZUL DE OJOS DORADOS - PARTE 3**_

-Les agradezco mucho chicos que hayan querido acompa arme a la revision medica...-dijo Ritsu sonriendo-pero no era necesario!-

-De que hablas Ritsu, tu sabes que a nosotros nos importas mucho-dijo Chiaki.

-Ademas yo no me siento comodo el que estes solo caminando por las calles, y menos en tu estado-inquirio Hatori.

-Oigan ni que yo fuera una chica, puedo defenderme yo solo!-

-Onodera! te recuerdo que tienes una vida creciendo dentro de ti-se alo Tori levantando una ceja-por lo tanto tienes que procurar de que no te pase nada, eres el unico hombre que va a tener un bebe-

-Hai, es algo increible!-dijo Chiaki con emocion.

-Eh...asi...hai, soy el primer hombre en la tierra que dara a luz a un bebe-dijo Ritsu nervioso ya que Tom-san le rebelo que en Inglaterra las parejas gays, tenian hijos propios pero que el mundo entero ignoraba eso, ya que el Gobierno Europeo preferia mantener ese descubrimiento en secreto hasta que la persona que creo la droga decida anunciar en persona su gran creacion.

Las 3 caminaban con toda calma sin importarles la lluvia.

Justo en ese mismo instante.

Takano y Yokozawa venian hacercandose, ambos venian tomados de las manos, mas bien el Oso Gru on era quien tenia tomado de la mano al ojiavellana.

Ritsu los vio y sintio una opresion en el pecho.

Takano noto la precensia de su "Ex", que venia acompa ado de Hatori y Yoshino-sensei.

El ojiverde y el pelinegro se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos de verse, mas el pelicasta o miraba de Takano a Yokozawa a sus manos entralazadas.

Supuso que despues de todo esos 2 al final terminaron juntos.

Rapidamente aparto la mirada para que no pudieran ver las lagrimas que juntaban en sus ojos, que amenazaban con querer caer por sus mejillas.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren nada mas aquien nos vinimos a encontrar-se alo Yokozawa con burla sin soltar a Takano-nada mas y nada menos que a la puta barata de Onodera!-

-Buenas tardes Takano-san, Yokozawa-san!-inquirio Tori serio pero educado.

Chiaki por otro lado solo los miraba muy molesto, presintiendo que nada bueno iva salir de este inesperado encuentro.

-Felicitanos Onodera...Masamune y yo, ya somos pareja oficialmente-anuncio con descaro ignorando el saludo del editor.

Eso cayo como balde de agua fria para Ritsu, pero no era nada comparado al dolor que sentia en su corazon.

Mientras que esa rebelion dejo descolocados a Tori y a Yoshino, que tenian los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Vaya, Takano-san no pierde el tiempo-penso Chiaki apretando los nudillos-no tienes mas de 3 meses de aver rompido con Ritsu y ya esta con el idiota de Takafumi!-

El ojiverde si estuviera solo lloraria, pero no le daria el gusto a ese par, mucho menos a Yokozawa que lo miraba con esa sonrisa sinica.

-Y bien?...es que no piensas decir nada?!, al final te gane!-se alo el Oso gru on con altaneria y triunfo.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes-dijo agrandando una sonrisa, algo que dejo desconcertados a todos-les deseo lo mejor espero que su relacion perdure-

Takano parpadeo muy confundido ante el comportamiento tan amable del ojiverde, en el fondo esperaba que se rompiera a llorar oh algo por el estilo.

-Ahora si nos disculpan estamos un poco apurados-dijo pasando de lado del pelinegro que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Muy molesto Yokozawa solto la mano de su amor platonico, y agarro del brazo a Ritsu con fuerza.

-CREES QUE ME VEAZ A ENGA AR CON TU FALSA AMABILIDAD!, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS EN EL FONDO TE REVIENTA EL VERNOS POR FIN JUNTOS!-espeto mirandolo con odio puro.

-OYEME!, MAS VALE QUE LO SUELTES!-exclamo Chiaki metiendose muy enojado al ver como ese trata a Ritsu.

En eso cierta pareja terrorista venia en sentido contrario al otro lado de la calle.

-Shinobu-chin...a mi no me enga as, se que haz estado fumando a escondidas mias!-se alo Miyagi mirando a su novio acusadoramente.

-Viejo ya te he dicho que son imaginaciones tuyas...-hablo frunciendo el ce o.

Y en ese mismo momento del otro lado de la cera, justo donde estaban los otro 5 ivan pasando Kisa con su novio Yukina.

-Oye, mira esos son mis compa eros del trabajo-se alo Kisa muy extra ado de verlos a todos reunidos.

-Deberiamos ir a saludarlos, Kisa-san-se alo Yukina sonriendo.

-Tienes razon!-apoyo totalmente de acuerdo caminando ambos hasta ellos.

Mientras que por el camino iva conduciendo un deportivo rojo de cierta parejita romantica.

-Usagi-san, ya te he dicho que ellos son mis amigos-dijo Misaki queriedn.

-Pues ami no me guste que juntes con esos "vandalos", sabra Kami-sama que malas ma as tengan y si uno de ellos decide apartarte de mi lado?!-

-Oye no hables de mis amigos como si fueron "homos"-

-Misaki, no creas que no se que haz estado fumando!-inquirio volteandose a verlo serio.

-C-Como...lo supistes?-

-Jum!, tu aliento apesta mucho a cigarro, y luego me dices a mi que lo deje, por que sino morire joven-

-Y es verdad-

-Sabes eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, ya que tu tambien le estas agarrando gusto al vicio-

-YA SUELTAME!-grito Ritsu intentando soltarse del agarre del Oso Gru on.

-ACEPTA QUE POR FIN TE HE GANADO!, MASAMUNE AL FIN VIO QUIEN ERES REALMENTE!-espeto Yokozawa sujetandolo de los brazos.

-MALDITO IDIOTA! YA DEJA EN PAZ A RITSU!-grito Chiaki sujetandolo de sus ropas estrujandoselas.

-Yoshino calmate-dijo Hatori tomandolo de la cintura.

-No te metas en esto!, y quitame las manos de encima-dijo Takafumi molesto quitandose a Chiaki de un empujon.

-En cuanto a ti...-apunto a Onodera sin soltarlo aun-despues de que otra vez volviste a jugar con Masamune, tienes el descaro de seguir mostrando tu estupida cara en la Editorial...-

-Ahora resulta que yo soy el que jugo con el!-inquirio ironico.

-Eso anda sigue fingiendo! pero sabes una cosa no eres mas que un mustio que solo juega con los sentimientos de las personas!-

-Por que no cierras la boca, ya que solo dices pura basura-se alo serio agitando sus brazos buscando soltarse.

-No sabes cuanto te odio...haz nos un favor y presente tu carta de renuncia, asi todos seres felices de poder deshacernos al fin de tu maldita presencia que solo no hace mas que estorbar para que asi vayas y corras con tu papi y te ayude a conseguir trabajo facil ya que eres un completo inutil!-

Ambos se encontraban a la orilla de la acera.

-CALLATE! TU SOLO HABLAS POR HABLAR, PERO NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! POR QUE NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTUPIDO QUE SE CREE MAS INTELIGENTE E IMPORTANTE QUE NADIE!-

-Buenas tardes! chicos que sorpresa el encontrarnos-saludo Kisa muy sonriente sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedia.

-MALDITO PUTO OFRECIDO! YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!, POR QUE NO TE MUERES YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-espeto Yokozawa fuera de si aventandolo.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrio, fue en camara lenta.

Onodera callo en medio de la calle, soltando su sombrilla que salio volando.

Todos se habian quedado congelados al ver un auto aproximarse.

Ritsu al ver las luces del vehiculo se quedo petrificado y la respiracion se le corto sin poder mover.

Al lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Chiaki para sorpresa de Tori que no pudo detenerlo, lo vio salir corriendo hasta donde estaba el ojiverde.

El pelimarron salto directamente hasta Ritsu.

-CUIDADO!-grito Misaki horrorizado.

Akihiko rapidamente piso el freno.

Ritsu y Yoshino miraban el carro hacercarse hasta donde estaban esperando el momento en el que los 2 serian arrollados que no pudieron evitar cerrar fuertemente los sus ojos esperando el golpe.

ONODERA!, CHIAKI!-gritaron Takano y Hatori.

De pronto sin saber como sucedio, ambos editores no sintieron que llegara el fuerte golpe, escuchandose solo el chinido de las llantas del deportivo de Usami.

Onodera fue el primero en abrir poco a poco los ojos parpadeando para darse cuenta de que el y su amigo estaban de vuelta en la acera.

En eso no noto que un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules, y un adolescente rubio y ojos grises miraban estupefactos en su direccion pero no precisamente a ellos.

-Que paso no estamos muertos?-inquirio Yoshino abriendo los ojos.

Justo en ese instante.

Ritsu noto unas patas blancas justo paradas frente a ellos.

Ambos ukes levantaron la mirada descubriendo la enorme e imponente figura de un lobo de pelaje azul claro y unos inmensos ojos dorados que los miraban fijamente.

A pesar de la lluvia el increible animal no parecia molestarle el mojarse.

La respiracion empezo a agitarsele al ojiverde ya que no podia apartar la vista de ese lobo, recordando a aquel mismo lobo rojo del metro.

El animal miraba con algo de asombro al casta o pero supo ocultarlo muy bien.

De pronto Onodera se toco su barriguita, ya que comenzo a sentir las fuertes patas de su bebe, que al parecer las daba con mucha emocion preguntandose si esa reaccion se devia ante la presencia de aquel lobo de pelaje azul.

Por otro lado Chiaki estaba sumamente en shock, no podia dar credito a lo que sus ojos veian.

Los dorados ojos de la bestia se posaron en el pelimarron, ya que sintio que alguien lo miraba mas de lo devido.

Al tener esa impresionante mirada dorada viendole, Yoshino siento algo que se removia en su pecho, algo que no se podia explicar pero era la sensacion de un calorcito recorriendolo.

-ONODERA!-exclamo Takano corriendo a donde se encontraban.

El lobo reacciono ante el grito del pelinegro, recordando que habia dejado ver su presencia ante humanos, retrocedio para dar la retirada.

-Voy a volver por ti...-dijo por el rabillo del ojo hablandole al ojiverde.

Eso lo dejo completamente petrificado.

Sin agregar algo mas.

La criatura se alejo corriendo entrando al callejon mas proximo escalando el muro de uno de los edificios subiendo al techo, desapareciendo a la vista de todos.

Ritsu se quedo alli sentado en el humedo suelo, olvidandose que que estaba lluviendo quedando todo empapado.

-Onodera estas bien?!-inquirio Takano muy alterado abrazandole.

Pero el pelicasta o no mostro reaccion alguna, seguia en completo shock teniendo esa peque a oracion grabada en la cabeza.

-Voy a volver por ti!...voy a volver por ti!...voy a volver por ti!-

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Un sitio alejado de la civilizacion y olvidado completamente por el hombre.

En el bosque.

Corria a toda prisa brincando y apartando las ramas de los matorrales.

La lluvia habia menguado solo un poco.

-En efecto el es igual a Priscilla...-pensaba en sus adentros-no cabe la menor duda es su mismo rostro y el de mi sobrino...Madre Gaia, que es lo que esta pasando?!-

-Mi se or!-llamo una gruesa voz muy suave.

El lobo azul se detuvo reconociendo al instante aquella voz.

-Iason...-

De entre unos arbustos salio un alto hombre de tez blanca, larga cabellera rubia platina y ojos azul palido, trayendo en las manos un paraguas, para evitar que las gotas de agua pudieran mojar su elegante traje sastre blanco.

-Y como te fue Michael?...tuviste suerte en tu busqueda?!-pregunto el rubio serio.

-Sinceramente...tuve mas que eso-

-No comprendo, explicate!-

-Iason...esta mis tarde acabo de comprovar que los rumores eran ciertos-

-Espera...no estaras tratando de decir que...en verdad?-

-Hai, aunque todavia me cuesta creerlo del todo-

-En ese caso que piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Amigo...esto es un acto muy cruel del destino...y la verdad te confieso que estoy atemorizado-

-Michael, te jamas le haz tenido miedo a nada-se alo un poco sorprendido pero sin aparentarlo.

-Te equivocas Iason!, yo todo el tiempo siento miedo...miedo de lo que sera de mi familia con esto que acabo de comprobar-

-Entonces que posee el mismo rostro de "ella"?-

-No solo eso Iason, "el" esta embarazado y ese hijo es de mi hermano-

-Tu solo dime que tienes planeado hacer, y yo are el resto-

-Al ver que ni padre, ni mi sobrino y mucho menos Alex mentian y que tenian toda la razon...he decidido traerlo aqui-

\- Estas seguro eso?, Michael sabes lo que eso implicaria no es verdad?!-

-Hai...lo se perfectamente pero no me queda otro camino Iason, el bebe que ese joven esta esperando es mi sobrino y are lo que sea para protegerlos a ambos-

-Bueno que propones que haga?!-pregunto soltando un suspiro.

-Eres el gran Iason Mink, el mejor lider que el mercado negro "Tanagura" a tenido...eso sin contar que eres el mejor para realizar cualquier tipo de "trabajitos"-declaro sonriendo de lado.

-Bien cuando quieres que lo haga?-

-Cuando caiga la noche manda a tus hombres a esta direccion-dijo entregandole un peque o papel-y que se aseguren de que nadie los vea y sobre todo que tengan mucho cuidado al traerlo, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino!-

-Pierde cuidado Michael, mis hombres te respetan y tendran el mas minimo cuidado-

-Asi lo espero...pero eso no es lo que me preocupa-

-Michael, tu y Alex son los lideres absolutos de todo el Clan...gracias a ustedes es que hemos logrado sobrevivir-

-Claro...pero hemos pagado un precio demaciado alto y totalmente injusto-

-No es culpa tuya que la vida se haya ensa ado con tu hermano!-

-No...por supuesto que no lo es, Iason tu tienes a tu lado a Riki...dime serias capaz de poder vivir sin que el estuviera contigo?!-

-Por supuesto que no!, Riki lo es todo para mi, preferiria morir desangrado antes que perderlo a el!-

-Pues yo pensaba igual que tu...y ve nada mas como acabo Alex, le arrancaron el corazon y el alma...mi hermano esta muerto en vida!-se alo con odio y sufrimiento.

-Michael...-

-Ahora la vida le esta dando una segunda oportunidad y are lo que sea necesario para que mi hermano sea feliz y no me importa si tengo que ir en contra de quien sea con tal de lograr eso...ya hemos sufrido demaciado en este cruel mundo, no permitire que eso vuelva a pasar otra vez!-

Dicho y echo Michael salio corriendo perdiendose en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Yo realmente espero que asi sea Michael...-declaro mirando el papel en sus manos-he conocido a muy pocas personas de buen corazon, pero tu tienes la bondad y el cari o impregnados en lo mas profundo de tu corazon, la maldad no habita dentro de ti...como en el caso de tu hermano-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	13. DESAPARECIDO

_**Siento mucho la demora, si ya se que no tengo perdon de dios pero pasaron ciertas cosas, y a demas me distraia mucho con otras cosas, pero ya estor de vuelta! n_n**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 13. DESAPARECIDO**_

12:00 pm

El cielo se habia ya oscuresido, la lluvia no dejaba de caer con intensidad.

Ritsu sentia las gotas caer sobre cara.

Abria los ojos poco a poco muy aturdido, sentia unas enormes manos sujetandole.

Dirigio su mirada alrededor sin reconocer nada, solo veia oscuridad y las ramas de arboles, se sentia mareado preguntandose donde estaba.

Su ropa estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia, pero mas que nada se sentia muy cansado y mareado.

Creyo que era a causa de su aturdimiento o imaginacion, pero podria jurar que pudo ver las enormes figuras de unos lobos, incluso pudo ver la grande figura de quien fuera que los sostenia en brazos, solo que acusa de la oscuridad no pudo verle el rostro ni edintificar con exactitud, lo unico que si pudo ver de esa criatura fue unos casta os ojos que volteron a verle con curiosidad sin malas intensiones.

El pelicasta o no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero se sentia muy cansado y con mucho sue o, que no pudo evitar perder de nuevo el conocimiento, no sin antes escuchar la gruesa voz de aquel extra o ser.

-No se preocupe...pronto estara en casa y asalvo-

Mientras que en el departamente de Onodera.

Takano estaba muy alterado.

Se habia despertado al escuchar un fuerte ruido justo al lado.

Rapidamente retiro las sabanas, levantandose corriendo para salir e ir al apartamento de su amado, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Al salir vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces entro llamando al ojiverde, sin obtener respuesta alguna, cosa que aumento mas su preocupacion, ni se molesto en encender las luces unicamente le preocupaba saber donde estaba Ritsu, lo volvio a llamar sin ser respondido, definitamente algo no estaba bien.

Al antrar al cuarto del casta o descubrio que las sabanas estaban movidas, pero no habia rastro del ojiverde.

Lo llamo de nuevo una y otra vez, hasta que llamo a las autoridades.

La policia Uchiha habia llegado en custiendo de minutos.

Obito intenta hacer que el editor se tranquilizara y le explicara que fue lo que sucedio.

Pero Takano estaba muy alterado, llorando rogaba una y otra vez que encontraran a Onodera.

En otro lugar lejano.

Ritsu se frotaba los ojos sentia la cabeza dandole vueltas.

Se encotraba acostado en una viejo y degastado colchon.

Con la mano en la cabeza se incorporo despacio y poco a poco, ya que con se barriguita le costaba ya que no queria lastimar a su bebe.

Observo con cuidado el sitio, no reconocio nada era evidente que estaba en un cuarto oscuro todo estaba destrozado, las paredes caidas, la madera podrida todo estaba cubierto de tierra y polvo, pero por alguna razon sentia que esa habitacion le encontraba un tanto acogedora apesar del lamentable estado en el que estaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrio.

El ojiverde se fue a arrinconar a la pared, temeroso de lo que le fuera a pasar, no sabia por que razon pasaba todo eso ni por que razon es que fue secuestrado.

Una enorme criatura entro a la habitacion, traia sujeta en sus gruezas y grandes manos una chalora con comida, sus ropas estaban ragadas y rotas, podia ver que tenia una que otra cicatriz en su rostro tenia la cabeza rapada y ojos marrones.

Ritsu dedujo que era algun tipo de ogro y sintio miedo al ver que esa criatura se acercaba a el.

-Comida...-dijo el ogro dejando la charola sobre la cama frente al casta o.

Pero Ritsu no se movio de donde estaba, tenia demaciado miedo.

-Comida...-repitio acercandole la charola.

Nego con la cabeza.

-Comida...para bebe-

Los ojos verdes de Onodera se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Comida...-insistio el ogro acercando una vez mas la charola.

En ese instante se vio la sombra de alguien mas entrando.

-Edward...puedes retirarte-hablo una gruesa y suave voz masculina.

Le enorme ser agacho la cabeza, mirando una vez mas el pelicasta o antes de retirarse del lugar.

Ritsu vio atravez de esos ojos casta os claros inocencia y bondad, ni una pizca de maldad persivio en ningun momento.

Edward atraveso el humbral de la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

-Onodera Ritsu, es un gusto el conocerte-dijo el hombre sentandose en el colchon.

-Quien es usted y como es que sabe mi nombre?!-cuestiono Onodera asustado.

-Mi nombre ya lo sabra a su devido tiempo...-

\- Por que estoy en este lugar?-

-Eso tambien lo sabra a su tiempo...por lo pronto debe saber que usted se quedara a vivir aqui desde ahora en adelante-

-Que dice?!, esta usted loco, me secuestra y espera que yo me quede aqui!-

-No tiene opcion se or Onodera, en la posicion en la que se encuentra no tiene alternativa-

-No entiendo por que esta haciendo esto...yo no lo conozco yo tengo una vida tengo familia-

-De que vida me esta hablando?, que yo sepa usted ya no tiene familia, su gente a decidido darle la espalda y si no me equivoco su amante lo abandono-

Esas palabras hicieron que Ritsu agachara la cabeza.

-Lo ve!, no tiene a nadie mas aquien recurrir, creame cuando le digo que usted va a estar mejor aqui!-sentencio levantandose caminando a la puerta.

-Espere...solo digame en donde estoy?...al menos merezco saber eso si voy a quedarme aqui?!-

-El unico nombre que puedo darle de este sitio es...la Ciudad Perdida-

Sin decir nada mas aquel hombre salio del cuarto dejando solo a Ritsu.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	14. BUSCANDOTE

_**CAPITULO 14. BUSCANDOTE**_

Habian pasado 6 dias y Onodera seguia desaparecido.

Takano estaba debastado al no saber el paradero del ojiverde, en su decesperacion y angustia recurrio a los padres del casta o pero por lo visto a ellos les daba lo mismo lo que le sucediera, segun las palabras del se or Onodera antes de echarlo le advirtio que si volvia a poner un pie en su casa lo mataria, la sincera verdad no podia entender como alguien de buen corazon como Ritsu pudiera tener unos padres asi.

Simplemente no entendia como era posible que existieran personas con la mente tan cerrada y negaran a su propio hijo solo por ser gay.

Incluso el pelinegro dejo de ir al trabajo cosa que le perjudicaba mucho, Yokozawa ya habia dicho que a Isaka-san ya le estaba empezando a molestar sus faltas al trabajo y que si se ausentaba una vez mas y no se presentaba en la Editorial esta despedido.

Pero Takano poco le importaba que lo despidieran, a el lo unico que le importaba era encontrar a Onodera.

Desde hace dias que habia descuidado su aspecto, se dejo crecer la barba y tenia el cabello desarreglado, su ropa muy apenas y la lavaba.

Ahora se encontraba frente al hospital Haruno, si estaba en lo correcto el Doctor Tom sabia algo, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo sabia donde podria estar Ritsu, no sabia por que pero tenia la intuicion de que ese hombre sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

Entro al sitio biendo a muchos doctores y pacientes caminando de un lado a otro.

La enfermera que estaba recepcion lo vio entrar, ignorandola el pelinegro paso de ella llendo a la oficina del espa ol.

-Oiga se or espere-dijo la se orita siguiendolo-no puede entrar asi-

-No me importa, asi que larguese-

En el consultoria del pelirrojo.

Tom revisaba unos analisis.

En eso la puerta de su oficina fue abierta.

-Se or si no se retira llamare a seguridad-advirtio la enfermera.

El ojiazul se sorprendio al ver a Takano alli.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, no me ire de aqui sin que este se or me diga lo que he venido a buscar-declaro Masamune con seriedad.

El mayor vio en esos ojos avellana que hablaba muy en serio.

-Arriel-sama, disculpe no pude detenerlo si quiere llamo a seguridad-

-No hace falta se orita...aqui el caballero es un paciente mio y desea hablar de algo muy importante conmigo-

-Esta seguro Doctor?-

-Descuide no sucedera nada, puede retirarse a sus labores-

-Esta bien Ariiel-sama, con permiso-dijo cerrando la puerta.

El mayor observo de arriba a bajo al pelinegro, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese crio.

-En donde esta?-inquirio Takano serio.

-Perdon, pero nose a que te refieres muchacho?!-

-Se or Ariiel, le voy a pedir que no se atreva a burlarse de mi!-

-No pretendo querer burlarme de ti...pero en verdad no se de lo que me esta hablando-

-Que no sabe...que no sabe de lo que le estoy hablando!...-ironizo Takano pasandose la mano por el cabello.

-Aver mira creo qu...-

-CON UN DEMONIO NO QUIERA VERME LA CARA!-espeto Masamune golpeando el escritorio-yo se que usted es el medico de Onodera!, se perfectamente que usted lo ha estado viendo durante todo su...embarazo!-

-En primer lugar a mi no me levantas la voz, ni o!-reprendio Tom levantandose de la silla.

-Entonces digame donde esta Ritsu?, por que yo se perfectamente que usted lo sabe-

-Nose a que te refieres-

-Mire se or yo desde que lo conoci he sospechado de usted, desde la primera vez que usted vio a Onodera se intereso mucho por el, lo ha estado atendieno, lo ha cuidado asi que le exigo que me diga por que?!, digame por que tantas atencion para con el? digamelo!-

El espa ol se quito las gafas para sobarse los ojos con cansancio.

-Ya no tiene caso que siga fingiendo...asi que digame donde esta Ritsu?!-

-No se para que quieres saber donde se encuentra-

-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas-

-Hai, muchacho no tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, yo se donde esta el-

-Entonces digamelo-

-Y como para que?, que yo sepa tu y el ya no tienen nada que ver-

-Eso es...-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, usted lo rechazo solo por que el lleva en el vientre a mi nieto-

El pelinegro se congelo ante lo ultimo dicho.

\- Que esta diciendo?!-inquirio sumamente sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste, el bebe que esta creciendo en sus entra as es mi nieto, sangre de mi sangre-

-Eso no puede ser verdad-

-Pero lo es...mire Takano no se para que lo esta buscando, cuando te enteraste de que Onodera-kun esperaba un hijo de alguien mas no quisiste saber nada mas de el...-

Takano solto un cansado suspiro.

-Y te voy a decir una cosa, eres un cobarde-

Takano lo miro asombrado.

-Eso es lo que tu eres un maldito cobarde y un desgraciado, solo te basto con que le haya pasado algo para venir corriendo a buscarlo, que acaso ya mandaste al diablo a tu nuevo amante Yokozawa?!-

-Usted como sabe eso?, entre Yokozawa y yo no hay nada solo somos amigos-

-Piensas que te voy a creer, se muy bien que tu y el tuvieron relaciones en el pasado y que no a dejado de intentar tener algo contigo, como tambien se que le ha echo la vida imposible a Ritsu y tu no haz echo nada para impedir eso y encima de todo estas saliendo con el!-

-Ya le dije que entre Yokozawa solo hay una relacion de amigos, al que quiero es a Onodera-

-Hasta ahora vienes a decir eso-

-Yo a usted no tengo por que darle explicaciones-

-No te las he pedido, simplemente te estoy diciendo tus verdades a la cara-

-Onegai, solo digame donde esta...yo no puedo vivir asi sin el-

Tom lo veia seriamente podia ver en sus ojos que no estaba mintiendo, pero se debatia entre decirle ho no.

-Esta bien...yo mismo te llevare hasta donde esta el-

-En verdad lo hara?-inquirio otra vez entrando al consultorio.

Takano y el pelirrojo miraron a la puerta donde se encontraba un esperansado Misaki.

-Si es asi, yo tambien ire con ustedes-se alo Misaki decidido.

Masamune regreso su atencion al ojiazul.

-Muy bien pero les advierto que cuando pongan un pie en ese lugar...sus vidas estaran en peligro y usted se or Takano sera mejor que este preparado por que se avecinan diaz muy dificiles y solo espero que usted tenga el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos-

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	15. LA CIUDAD PERDIDA - PARTE 1

CAPITULO 15. LA CIUDAD PERDIDA - PARTE 1

2 diaz despues.

01:00 AM.

La ciudad de japon estaba completamente a oscuras con casi muy pocos coches que ivan manejando.

Ha esas horas tan altas de la ma ana la gente aun segui durmiendo en sus placidas y calientes camas, claro que eso no era asi para 4 coches que ivan manejando por la carretera justo a las afueras de la ciudad adentrandose al bosque.

\- Maldita sea...solo a un idiota se le ocurriria conducir a estas horas, y ademas para ir al bosque - se quejaba Akihiko sumamente frustrado ya que tenia mucho sue o.

\- Usagi-san por eso te dije que te acostaras mas temprano - rega o Misaki.

\- Hai, pero pense que bromeabas cuando me dijiste que saldriamos a altas horas de la noche...mas nunca hablaste de levantarnos de madrugada para ir a pasear al bosque, yo preferiria que mejor regresemos a casa y continuar en donde nos quedamos -

Misaki lo fulmino con la mirada con una vena saltando en su cabeza.

\- Usagi-san...no es momento de pensar en esas cosas -

\- Como no si hace diaz que no te toco, necesito recargar sabes -

\- Me pregunto como iran haya atras Takano-san y los chicos?! - se alo ignorando lo que dijo.

\- De seguro ban muy bien que nosotros - inquirio el peliplata con burla y sarcasmo.

Efectivamente justo atras de ellos venia el vehiculo del Editor en Jefe.

Takano conducia con cara de pocos amigos oprimiendo con fuerza el volante.

\- YO NOSE A QUE DEMONIOS HAZ VENIDO?! - espeto Chiaki sumamente molesto.

\- YO VINE ACOMPA AR A MASAMUNE! - grito Yokozawa.

\- MAS BIEN A ESTORBAR! POR QUE MEJOR NO TE LARGAS A TI NO TE IMPORTA EN DONDE ESTE RITSU! -

\- AMI NINGUN MANGAKA BUENO PARA NADA VA A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! -

Al ojivella le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, pero en efecto se preguntaba para que Yokozawa decidio acompa arlos, Alex-san le habia dicho que el viaje seria un tanto largo, pero nunca penso que al decirle a sus compa eros donde podria estar Onodera no predijo que estos hayan decidido acompa arles, y desde que salieron de la ciudad el y Hatori venian soportando los gritos de su novio y de su amigo que no dejaban de pelear.

Atras de ellos venian Miyagi y Shinobu que llevan con ellos en el auto a Hiroki y a su novio Nowaki y a Kisa con su "brillante" novio Yukina.

\- Pobres de Takano y Hatori - dijo Shouta.

\- Y que lo digas... - se alo Shinobu serio - tener que soportar los gritos de esos dos que se pelean como perros y gatos! -

\- Tsk... - bufo Hiroki.

Detras de ellos les seguian el paso Isaka con su asistente Asahina.

\- Hoo...como me gustaria estar en mi cama calientito - se lamentaba.

\- Ryuichiro-sama ya se le habia advertido que se levantaria muy tarde - rega o Asahina conduciendo.

\- Pero jamas me dijeron que seria a la una de la madrugada! -

El asistente solto un cansado suspiro, una parte de el lo apoyaba ya que tambien tenia mucho sue o, pero Isaka habia tomado la decision de querir ir tambien a buscar a Onodera-san.

Paso otra hora y pudieron ver que al frente se encontraba una peque a casa con la chimenea humeando.

Pero les extra o mucho ver a un hombre mayor parado alli afuera acompa ado de una joven mujer y un peque o ni o.

\- Buenas noches se or - saludo Misaki bajando la ventanilla.

\- Buenas noches jovencito, mi nombre es Tazuna y ella es mi hija Tsunami y mi nieto Inari.

\- Buenas noches - dijeron ambos inclinado la cabeza.

Tsunami se acerco a ellos entregandoles unas bolsas con comida con una botella de agua y algo de cafe, Inari hacia lo mismo que su Oka-san entregandoles bolsas a los demas.

\- Disculpe Tazuna-san...pero por que nos dan esto?-pregunto Misaki confudido y extra ado.

-Oh, es por el largo camino que han tenido que recorrer, y tambien por esos ojos cansados que tienen - se alo el anciano sonriendo.

\- Jeje, asi es - dijo Misaki tambien sonriendo provocando los celos de cierto escritor.

Pero de pronto Tazuna se puso serio.

\- Quiero advertirles que esten muy preparados para lo que estan apunto de enfrentarse...-

\- Ha que se refiere se or - pregunto Shinobu interesado sacando la cabeza.

\- Jovencito se que se dirigen a donde Ariiel-san -

\- Y usted como es que sab...-

\- Por que el mismo me lo informo y me pidio darles algo de comida -

Tsunami se habia acercado al auto de Masamune recorriendo su mirada por esos rostros, deteniendose justamente en el ojiavellana.

Al pelinegro le incomodo un poco como esa mujer lo miraba.

\- Si en verdad su arrepentimiento es sincero y desea recuperar aquello que a perdido...debe estar preparado para soportar la "crueldad de la vida" -

Nadie en el auto parecido entender las palabras de esa mujer, que se alejo despues de decir aquellas palabras dirigidas a Takano.

\- Muy bien ya deben irse no hagan esperar mucho a Tom-san - inquirio Tazuna mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Hai, arigato Tazuna-san - agradecio Misaki.

Tazuna y su familia les decian adios con la mano al verlos arrancar.

Akihiko manejaba por un viejo sendero que por alguna razon se le hacia muy familiar como si ya antes huviera estado alli.

\- Segun las indicaciones ya debemos estar cerca - indico Misaki revisando un mapa.

Justo el peliplata diviso al frente un sitio despejao y efectivamente el pelirrojo se encontraba ahi de pie frente a un viejo puente de madera, pero les sorprendio ver a alguien con el.

Bajaron de los coches dejandolos ay mismo para acercarse al espa ol.

\- Llegaron muy puntuales se ores - se alo Tom serenamente.

\- PUNTUALES DICE! NOS CITA A ALTAS HORAS DE LA MA ANA PARA VENIR AL MALDITO BOSQUE A QUIEN SABE Y USTED SOL... - espeto Hiroki perdiendo los estribos siendo parado por su novio.

\- Disculpelo se or Tom - dijo Nowaki muy apenado - Hiro-san no a dormido muy poco y no a tenido una muy buena noche el dia de hoy! -

\- Despreocupate muchacho hace mucho tiempo que estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de caracter tan explosivo - declaro acomodandose las gafas.

En eso Hiroki golpeo en la cabeza al peliazul haciendo que le quitara la mano de la boca.

\- Lamento mucho las molestias que les hemos echo pasar para venir hasta aqui! - se alo una suave y calidad voz.

Dandose cuenta de que era la persona que acompa aba al ginecologo, se trataba de una bonita mujer de piel palida aspecto humilde y vestida ropa sencilla, que concistia con una blusa blanca de tirantes con un sueter amarillo y un vestido largo color azul claro con unos zapatos marrones de tacon corto, tenia el cabello lacio casta o claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura lo unico que le resaltaba era un peque o mechon blanco en la parte izquierda de se cabeza, en su mejilla izquierda tenia un peque o lunar, sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero esa misma mirada radiaba honestidad y mucho amor sin una pizca de maldad ni hipocrecia pero a la vez reflejaban tristesa demaciada tristesa.

En si la chica no era mal parecida y su vestimenta indicaba que era alguien de caracter sencillo y bondadoso y en su rostro tenia dibujada una peque a sonrisa.

\- Dejenme presentarles a mi esposa Aiko Zen - sonrio Tom abrazandola - diganme no es la mujer mas hermosa que hayan visto?! -

La pelicasta a no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena que sentia.

\- Bueno podrian hacernos el favor de decirnos de una vez que rayos hacemos aqui?! - demando Yokozawa molesto.

La peuqe a sonrisa que albergaba en el rostro de la casta a desaparecio, para ponerse seria al ver al pelinegro.

El Oso gru on se percato de como la mujer le miraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza.

Despues Aiko enfoco su atencion precisamente a Takano, ojiavellana no supo como interpretar la forma tan tensa en la que ella lo observaba, pero percibia atravez de esos oscuros ojos angustia y algo de temor como a la vez preocupacion.

en ese momento Aiko aparto la mirada hacercandose a la oreja de su marido susurrandole.

\- Tom... acaso es el? - pregunto en voz baja.

\- Si querida, el es -

\- Pero Tom, tu sabes lo que sucedera en cuanto lo tenga enfrente - se alo preocupada.

\- Querida lo se muy bien... pero voy a intentar hacer que se calme -

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa... Tom, es capaz de quitarle la vida a ambos -

\- Mi amor no te preocupes Michael hara que se tranquilize no creas que los dejara solos -

Sin decir nada mas.

Aiko poso de nuevo su atencion en Masamune, se acerco hasta el quedando ambos frente a frente.

No hacia falta decir que Takano se encontraba nervioso ante la cercania de la mujer.

Y fue tomado por sorpresa al ver como ella levantaba su mano para colocarla justamente en su cara, al momento del contacto Takano pudo sentir la suavidad de esa piel.

\- puedo ver que tienes un buen corazon...solo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que se te viene encima - dijo seria retirando su mano del pelinegro regresando al lado de su esposo.

No sabian como interpretar las palabras dichas por ella, pero era mas que evidente que eran una advertencia.

\- Bien se ores hasta aqui es donde pueden llegar los vehiculos... - inquirio Ariiel caminado hacia el puente - tenemos que continuar a pie -

\- Un momento usted espera que crucemos ese viejo puente? - cuestino Isaka estupefacto.

\- Esa es la idea muchacho - declaro sin importancia.

\- Pero que no ve que la madera esta podrida, se puede romper en cualquier instante - se alo Hiroki.

\- Pues no tendran mas remedio que cruzarlo por que este es el unico puente que ay, para llegar al otro lado - respondio despreocupado.

El pelirrojo caminaba por el puente como si nada seguido por su mujer, que estaba de lo mas calmada sin preocuparse.

\- Kami-sama en que rayos nos hemos metido - eran los pensamientos de todos lamentandose, resignados a cruzar el condenado puente si no querian que la pareja los dejase atras.

Lo que no sabian era que todo ese tiempo oculto entre los arbustos, un par de ojos verdes los observaban a cada uno de ellos con mucho interes.

Continuara... 


	16. LA CIUDAD PERDIDA - PARTE 2

_**Siento mucho la demora que les hice pasar pero ya estoy de vuelta!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16. LA CIUDAD PERDIDA - PARTE 2**

2 horas despues.

Llevaban 2 horas caminando y se encontraban agotados menos el espa ol y su esposa que no se mostraban para nada cansados, ya hace un buen rato que dejaron atras el puente despues de que el pelirrojo rescatara a Hiroki de caer al abismo ya que una de las tablas no soporto su peso y se rompio.

Ahora para agregar se encontraban atravezando una densa neblina, que muy apenas podian verse la mano de cerca, sin embargo Tom-san y Aiko-san seguian caminando sin dificultad alguna no se veian para nada agitados ni cansados solo les decian que devian continuar que faltaba poco para llegar.

Y esa era la pregunta que venian haciendose llegar a donde?, deducian que era a donde sea que se encontraba Ritsu.

\- Diablos ya no aguanto los pies - se quejaba Yoshino recargandose en un arbol levantando las piernas.

\- Yo ya siento hasta cayos, llevamos 2 malditas horas caminando a ciegas - se alo Yokozawa molesto.

\- Si tanto te molesta para que viniste? - dijo Chiaki molesto.

\- Hey, hey les sugiero que se tranquilicen - inquirio Akihiko acerdose a ambos - no es momento para discutir idiotes -

\- Onegai les pido no discutan - hablo Aiko con calma y suavidad - ya estas muy cerca y podran descansar y comer algo -

\- Mi humilde se ora podria decirnos si no es molestia, practicamente a donde nos dirigimos - pregunto Isaka mostrando diplomacia y caballerosidad y su estupida sonrisa.

La casta a mostro una peque a sonrisa.

\- Nos acercamos a un lugar que ustedes no conocen - dijo retomando la caminata.

\- Y donde se supone que es con exactitud - cuestino Akihiko siguiendola - por que por alguna razon, siento como que ya he estado por aqui -

\- Sera se or Usami por que hace mucho tiempo su familia decidio venir a acampar a estos bosques -

En eso algo hizo click en la cabeza plateada del escritor.

\- Claro ya recuerdo que ya de ni o vine aqui y me escapaba para ir a una casa en ruinas -

\- Entonces ya antes estuviste aqui?, Usagi-san - declaro Misaki.

\- Hai, recuerdo que una noche no podia dormir asi que decidi salir a caminar, en mi paseo nocturno encontre una vieja casa en ruinas -

\- Vaya quien diria que Bakihiko ya conocia este lugar - se alo Hiroki serio.

\- Pero usted como sabe que yo... - pregunto Akihiko extra ado y sorprendido.

\- Por que yo lo vi se or Usami - dijo Aiko girandose a verlo - era obio que usted siendo un ni o no se daria cuenta, ya que estos bosques son muy peligrosos -

\- Crei que nadie visitaba estos bosque - inquirio Takano.

\- Y asi es Takano-san...desde hace siglos nadie a venido por que muchas personas desaparecienron -

\- Que raro nunca oi que alguien haya desaparecido - se alo Miyagi rascandose la cabeza.

\- Por que alguien con mucho poder se a encargado de que no se sepa -

\- Que quie... - iva a decir Yokozawa sin teminar la oracion.

Guardaron silencio ya que notaron que la neblina poco a poco se evaporaba, al frente podian divisar una figura enorme y la neblina desaparecio por completo, rebelando ante ellos una enorma casa de piedra en ruinas.

\- No puede ser - hablo Akihiko sumamente sorprendido.

\- Hai, se or Akihiko - se alo Tom - es la misma casa que usted vio de ni o -

En eso vieron la silueta de alguien salir de aquella casa.

\- Por que no me sorprende encontrarte aqui, Hidan!- se alo Tom riendo con sarcasmo.

De las sombras salio un tipo arreglandose sus ropas, tenia el cabello plateado peinado hacia atras y los ojos morados.

\- Oh...ya regreso doctor?! - dijo golpeandose mentalmente ante tan estupida pregunta.

Y en ese mismo momento aparecio detras suyo otro sujeto solo que este era un poco mas alto, piel oscura de cabellera casta o oscuro y ojos verdes, venia cerrandose el zipper de su pantalon.

Un violento sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Aiko, que desvia la mirada sumamente apenada.

Los chicos se mostraron sorpresa absoluta.

\- Que ustedes no puden evitar hacer sus "cosas" ...- se alo Tom serio para nada afectado.

-Oh, Ariiel-san que gusto verlo de nuevo y a su linda esposa, Aiko-san - dijo Kakuzu riendo gui andole el ojo.

\- "En verdad lo estaban haciendo" - pensaron Chiaki, Kisa y Miyagi con una gota resbalandoles.

\- Por lo minimo Kakuzu-san tu y tu aspirante a novio deberian hacerlo en su casa y no cuando esten de guardia -

\- Que quiere que hagamos Tom-san?!, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos - se alo Hidan con cinismo.

\- "Presumido" - se dijeron mentalmente Akihiko, Hiroki y Takano.

\- Mm, veo que han traido carne fresca - dijo Kakuzu abrochandose el cinturon.

\- Ni lo piense Kakuzu-san... - advirito Aiko volteando a verlo ya sin la cara roja.

\- Vamos, Aiko-san solo seria una mordidita oh tres, oh mejor cuatro - insinuo pasandose la lengua por el labio superior.

\- "Es mi imaginacion...oh sus ojos estan cambiando a rojos?" - se preguntaba Misaki.

\- Calmado chico, que a ninguno de ellos les chuparas la sangre - sentancio Tom.

\- Nah, esta bien ni que su sangre supiera tambien - se alo asiendo una mueca - al menos no como la de mi Hidan-chan que es sumamente exquisita -

\- Kakuzu callate!, que no nos interesa saber lo que hagas oh dejes de hacer con tu "zorrita" - declaro el espa ol pasando de lado suyo.

\- Lastima que esta "zorrita" ya esta ocupada - inquirio Hidan con burla - sino creame que con gusto le mostraria "todo" lo que sabe hacer -

\- Hidan-kun - llamo Aiko mirandolo seriamente.

El peliplata dejo de sonreir al ver el serio rostro de la casta a, agachando la cabeza.

\- Gomen...Aiko-san -

La mujer se hacerco a el.

Los chicos miraban creyendo que lo golpearia.

\- Es verdad que ninguno de nosotros sabemos de lo que "eres capaz de hacer" - se alo la casta a con calma - pero imaginate de lo que "mi" marido es capaz de "hacerme" a mi -

Hidan levanto la cabeza, mirandola con asombro, cosa que sucedio con los demas ante semejantes palabras por la chica.

Aiko le dedico una media sonrisa pasando de su lado para seguir a su esposo.

\- Vaya, en verdad que la se ora es tenas - inquirio Kakuzu riendo - cualquiera podria decir por los sencillas y modernas ropas que usa, creerian que es una mujer muy inocente pero jamas se imaginarian que tras ese disfraz ay toda una mujer -

\- Eso es muy cierto, carajo! - declaro Hidan aun asombrado.

Ignorandolos y pasando de ellos los chicos se apresuraron a seguir a la otra pareja, se preguntaban a que clase de lugar se acavaban de meter sea lo que fueran a ver oh a encontrar no retrocederian y mucho menos Takano que era el que mas deseaba encontrar a Ritsu pronto, y pedirle perdon por todo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
